Past Mistakes
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Kesalahan di masa lalu terkadang akan menyeret kesengsaraan seseorang yang kita cintai di masa mendatang. / "Ingat permainan yang sempat kita mainkan di panti asuhan waktu itu, Sasuke? Tentang kejar-kejaran? Aku akan mengejarmu, dan kau akan lari, mengerti? Tapi… kalau kau tertangkap maka aku akan segera membunuhmu," / NARUSASU.
1. Chapter 1

Fic ini hasil request'annya my bebeb Aicinta Hatsuki alias Cimay adjah. Saya ga tau apakah fic ini udah sesuai sama keinginannya atau belum. Tapi sebelum membaca saya peringatkan kalau fic ini super OOC. Buat yang IC Maniak, sepertinya fic ini tidak cocok dengan anda :v

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Past Mistakes © Nagisa Yuuki Hatsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau selalu saja ceroboh?" Lelaki itu kembali menceramahinya dengan kalimat yang sama.

"Aku kan tidak tahu kalau pot itu akan jatuh dan hampir menimpaku," elak sang pemuda jengkel dengan pembahasan topik yang itu-itu saja dari tadi. Ia menggertakan giginya kuat-kuat, namun tak lama ia justru meringis merasakan ikatan perban yang membungkus luka di lutut kakinya tiba-tiba saja mengerat.

"Hampir katamu?" Suara husky itu meninggi. Naruto –nama pemuda itu, menekan pelan luka yang baru saja ia balut rapi dengan perban. Bukan maksudnya untuk menyakiti pemuda berhelai hitam kesayangannya ini, tetapi ia hanya ingin sedikit memberinya pelajaran saja.

"Ouch! Sakit, Dobe!"

"Kau yang dobe, Teme! Kalau aku tidak ada disana, pot itu pasti sudah menghancurkan isi kepalamu."

"Tidak sampai berlebihan seperti itu. Kepalaku mungkin hanya akan mengalami gegar otak ringan saja."

"Hal seperti itu kau bilang mungkin? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya dengan nada setenang itu," Ia mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi. Kakinya menghentak lantai seolah ingin menghancurkannya berkeping-keping. "Kau dan sifat sembronomu itu, Sasuke… astaga, apa aku harus mengawalmu 24 jam setiap harinya, hah?"

"Berhentilah berteriak, Idiot! Kau bisa membuat ruangan ini dipenuhi orang-orang," protes Sasuke melirik kesekitar. Walaupun ruangan UKS hanya terdapat mereka berdua saja. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa ada pihak lain yang mencuri dengar pertengkaran mereka ini.

"Kalau begitu… berhentilah membuatku khawatir," Nada suara Naruto berubah jadi lembut. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke ranjang UKS, lalu menarik leher belakang Sasuke untuk mengecup bibirnya.

"Emm," Sasuke hanya mampu meresponnya dengan gumaman sementara matanya melirik lutut kakinya yang diperban mulai dihusap lembut oleh tangan Naruto. Hati Sasuke menghangat seketika. Ia tahu Naruto tidak pernah bermaksud memarahinya. Pemuda itu hanya terlalu mencemaskan serta mencintainya.

Sejak dulu ia memang tidak bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik. Sasuke selalu bergantung pada kakak lelakinya sejak kecil, lalu saat beranjak SMA dan bertemu Naruto, ia juga mulai menggantungkan dirinya di bahu tegap pemuda pirang itu. Tak salah kan jika mengandalkan kekasihnya sendiri. Lagipula bukan keinginan Sasuke untuk menyusahkan orang-orang disekitarnya. Tetapi fisiknyalah yang terkadang membuatnya terbebani, karena ia terlahir memiliki keterbatasan fisik yang cukup kentara. Dirinya mudah sakit-sakitan, dan cenderung mudah lelah hingga sampai pingsan jika terlalu memaksakan tubuhnya. Selain itu Sasuke juga punya asma yang cukup kronis. Benar-benar hidup yang luar biasa menyusahkan bukan?

Sasuke mengembalikan perhatian matanya kearah Naruto yang saat ini masih menciumnya. Naruto memang tidak melumat bibirnya, hanya menempelkannya saja. Berusaha meresapi perasaan cinta yang menggedor pertahan diri masing-masing. Sasuke memberanikan dirinya untuk memberi tekanan pada belah bibir Naruto yang penuh, memberikan kesan bahwa ia baru saja mengecupnya. Dan rupanya Naruto segera merespon hal itu dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut yang membuat perut Sasuke seakan tergelitiki ribuan kupu-kupu.

"Sasuke –Opppss!" Seseorang memasuki ruangan dengan ekspresi pura-pura terkejut. Sasuke sontak saja mendorong dada bidang Naruto menjauh sampai membuat pemuda itu menekuk masam wajahnya.

"Sai-nii," sapa Sasuke riang. Bibirnya mengulas senyuman tipis saat Sai bergerak mendekatinya di sisi ranjang yang berbeda dengan Naruto.

"Aku dengar kau terluka jadi aku memutuskan untuk melihat keadaanmu disini."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka kecil," sahut Sasuke yang mulai bermanja-manja di pelukan Sai. Naruto tentu saja cemburu. Sasuke adalah kekasihnya, dan hanya dia yang boleh memeluk dan menyentuh Sasukenya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Naruto ketus. Matanya mendelik galak, memaku iris onyx Sai.

"Kan tadi sudah kukatakan, aku mendengar Sasuke terluka jadi aku memutuskan untuk melihat keadaannya disini."

"Cih!" Naruto dengan cepat menyambar lengan Sasuke. Menariknya menjauh dari Sai, kemudian mendekapnya erat dengan sikap posesif. "Kau sudah melihatnya. Sekarang pergilah!"

"Well, kekasihmu sepertinya sangat tidak bersahabat, Sasu," Sai memasang ekspresi terluka yang dibuat-buat. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Sampai ketemu nanti malam."

"Emm," Sasuke menggapaikan kedua tangannya, hendak meraih punggung Sai yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu ruang UKS. Ia sempat mendelik, memperhatikan tingkah menyebalkan Naruto yang dengan seenak perutnya membungkam mulut Sasuke menggunakan ciuman. Apalagi hal itu dilakukan di depan Sai tadi. "Emm!" Sasuke mulai menggeram, menarik sadis rambut Naruto agar melepaskan kuncian di bibirnya.

"Terus saja memanggilnya," sungut Naruto, sebelum Sasuke melancarkan protesannya. "Yang jadi kekasihmu itu aku atau Sai? Kenapa kau sangat suka membuatku panas dan cemburu, Teme!"

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya. Terlihat inocent. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Bukankah yang sering kau katai idiot itu aku!"

"Jangan… marah begitu, Naruto," ujar Sasuke takut-takut.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan sebelum aku kalap dan mengamuk disini," Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada. Memasang pose angkuh. Sorotan mata birunya seperti tengah mengintimidasi Sasuke sampai ia mau berkata jujur.

"Itu… kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun seperti yang ada di dalam pikiranmu. Sai itu sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri. Hanya itu."

"Jangan membohongiku."

Sasuke melirik ragu wajah kekasihnya. Haruskah ia katakan? Tapi jika ia mengatakannya nanti Naruto bisa marah. Sasuke tidak mau Naruto mengatainya pembohong dengan merahasiakan hal yang seperti itu. Jadi ia putuskan untuk tetap menyimpannya saja sampai waktunya tepat.

"Aku tidak bohong –uhuk!" Wajah Sasuke seketika itu berubah kesakitan. Rona merah menjalari kedua pipinya, dan ia terlihat begitu menderita memegangi dadanya yang sesak.

"A-Ada apa, Sasuke?" Seketika itu pula kemarahan dan kecemburuan Naruto lenyap tergantikan kecemasan yang pekat. "Kau kenapa, hei!"

"Aku… ugh! mencium… bau hhh… asap."

Naruto dengan cepat membaringkan Sasuke di atas ranjang UKS. Lalu cepat-cepat berlari keluar ruangan untuk memastikan penciuman Sasuke tidaklah salah. Dan ternyata benar saja. Tak jauh dari ruangan UKS berada, terdapat petugas kampus yang tengah membakar sampah-sampah di belakang gedung. Posisi ruang kesehatan memang berada hampir di belakang gedung Fakultas. Mungkin inilah alasan mengapa tadi Sasuke bisa merespon bau asap dengan cepat.

Naruto tanpa persiapan langsung saja menghampiri petugas kebersihan itu. Meminta dengan sopan untuk segera mematikan api yang dia buat. Naruto menekankan kalimatnya seperti hendak memerintah. Walaupun ia meminta dengan sopan tapi tetap saja paras wajahnya yang mengerikan sanggup membuat petugas kebersihan itu ketakutan dan segera memadamkan api tersebut. Tak peduli, sampah yang berhasil ia kumpulkan menjadi basah dan berantakan karena terlalu kuat mengayunkan air di dalam ember.

Setelah itu Naruto tersenyum puas sembari melenggang masuk kembali ke dalam ruang UKS tempat Sasuke berada. Namun, rupanya Sasuke masih terlihat kesakitan. Kali ini napasnya berembus tidak beraturan dan terdengar bunyi ngilu disetiap tarikan napasnya. Naruto sadar asma Sasuke telah kambuh, karena itulah ia membongkar ransel milik Sasuke untuk menemukan inhaler –obat hirup yang biasa Sasuke gunakan ketika sedang kambuh asmanya.

Naruto menarik kepala Sasuke dan merangkul bahunya erat, ia lalu menyemprotkan inhaler itu ke dalam mulut Sasuke yang lantas segera dihirup cepat-cepat oleh pemuda raven itu.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan lemah. "Aku mau pulang saja…," Suara Sasuke terdengar seperti rengekan. Membuat Naruto meringis dan mengecup lembut dahinya yang berkeringat. Setelahnya Naruto segera menyanggupi permintaan itu dengan menggedong tubuh kurus Sasuke menggunakan kedua lengan kekar miliknya. Tak lupa ia menyampirkan ransel kepunyaan Sasuke dan juga kepunyaannya di bahu yang sama sebelum bergegas pergi dari tempat itu.

 **.**

Sesampainya di kediaman rumah Sasuke, Naruto segera keluar dari kursi kemudi untuk menggendong tubuh Sasuke di kursi sebelahnya. Ia mendapati Sasuke masih tertidur pulas sejak mereka berada di perjalanan tadi, dan Naruto tidak ingin membangunkan tidur nyenyak Sasuke. Karena itulah ia mengangkat tubuh rapuh itu pelan-pelan agar tidak membuatnya terbangun dengan kaget.

Sampai di depan pintu rumah bercat putih susu itu, Naruto menggerakan sebelah tangannya yang ia pakai menggendong Sasuke untuk memencet bel. Ia melakukannya tanpa kesulitan yang berarti karena tubuh di dalam rengkuhannya ini sangat ringan. Seringan bulu mungkin. Hal itulah yang selalu Naruto ucapkan ketika sedang menggoda kekasihnya. Dan Sasuke selalu meninju bahunya setiap kali merasa kesal dengan gurauan itu.

"Permisi, Itachi-san, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan Sasuke–"

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Itachi dingin di depan pintu rumah yang terbuka. Naruto baru saja hendak menjelaskan mengapa Sasuke bisa sampai seperti ini, tapi Itachi sudah lebih dulu menyelanya. Lalu sekarang Naruto harus pasrah ketika Itachi mengambil alih Sasuke yang sedang tertidur di gendongannya.

"Asmanya tadi kambuh," Naruto memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. "Aku sudah memberikan obatnya, tapi Sasuke mengeluh dadanya masih terasa sesak ketika di mobil, lalu tak lama ia tertidur," Ingin rasanya ia mengusap dahi putih yang tertutupi anak rambut berwarna hitam itu, tapi keinginannya harus tertelan pahit di kerongkongan karena Itachi segera menepis tangan tan kecoklatan milik Naruto.

"Pergilah."

Ucapan tak bersahabat itu menyunggingkan senyum masam di bibir penuh Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku permisi. Tolong katakan padanya, besok aku akan menjemputnya seperti biasa."

Itachi tak menjawab, juga tidak mengangguki permintaan itu. Dia hanya diam. Memperhatikan punggung Naruto dengan ekspresi dingin yang tidak terbaca. Setelah itu barulah ia menutup pintu dan membawa Sasuke yang tertidur ke dalam kamarnya. Tanpa ia ketahui sebenarnya Naruto belum beranjak dari halaman rumah itu. Naruto hanya menatap nanar jendela kamar kekasihnya yang berada di lantai 2. Memikirkan nasib cintanya yang tak kunjung mendapatkan restu dari kakak Sasuke. Satu-satunya keluarga Sasuke yang Naruto ketahui masih hidup setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal 5 tahun lalu.

"Apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu padamu, Sasuke?" Itachi meneliti lilitan perban yang menutupi luka di lutut kaki Sasuke. Celana jeans sang adik yang masih digulung sampai diatas lutut, memaksanya untuk tahu kalau Sasuke baru saja terluka entah karena apa. "Sudah Aniki katakan untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan pemuda itu, tapi kau tidak pernah mendengarnya. Aniki merasa kalau kedekatanmu dengan pemuda itu akan membuat dirimu celaka, Sasuke. Bukannya Aniki ingin menuduh, tapi… perasaan sayang Aniki yang mengatakannya. Aniki hanya tidak ingin ada hal buruk yang menimpamu."

Sasuke menggeliat kecil ketika Itachi mengusap lembut kedua pipinya. Dan hal itu seketika membuat senyum sang kakak mengembang. Itachi sangat menyayangi adiknya melebihi dirinya sendiri. Keterbatasan fisik Sasuke-lah yang membuatnya menjadi over protektif seperti ini.

 **.**

"Hei," Sai mencolek pipi Sasuke ketika mereka tak sengaja bertemu di kantin. Sasuke hanya terkekeh membalas sapaan serta cubitan gemas yang dilancarkan Sai pada pipinya.

"Bukannya kau ada kuliah malam, Sai-nii?"

"Dosenku tadi pagi baru saja membatalkannya. Oh ya, aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau bisa terluka kemarin sore, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya lalu menyesap jus tomat pesanannya sebelum menjawab. "Ini hanya luka kecil. Kenapa kau mempermasalahkan hal sesepele itu sih? Seperti Naruto saja."

"Aku hanya bertanya. Penasaran itu wajar kan?" Sai mengulas senyum ramah sembari mengacak rambut Sasuke dengan gemas.

Sasuke mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin sembari sesekali menepis jawilan jahil Sai terhadap pipinya. "Aku mau menghampiri Naruto di Fakultasnya, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar bunyi benda yang digeser dari atasku. Ketika aku mendongak, pot tanaman yang cukup besar sudah terjatuh dan hampir menimpa kepalaku."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu… Naruto datang menyelamatkanku. Dia berlari kemudian mendorongku agar terhindar dari hantaman pot tanaman itu."

"Sepertinya dia sangat mencintaimu ya?" Mata Sai berkilat antusias. Sasuke mendengus seraya menjambak rambutnya. Sai sukses saja mengaduh.

"Itu tentu saja, Sai-nii. Kalau tidak untuk apa kita berpacaran," Sasuke meminum jusnya lagi hingga tandas. Namun, karena terlalu terburu-buru ia akhirnya tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Berhatilah-hatilah. Kau ini sangat ceroboh," Sai menarik dagunya, membersihkan noda jus yang mengotori dagu serta bibir Sasuke. "Kalau kakakmu melihat hal ini, kau pasti sudah hampir membuatnya jantungan tadi."

Gerutuan Sai dihadiahi cubitan sadis oleh Sasuke. Sai lekas mengaduh kesakitan mengusapi perutnya yang memerah. Hadiah kekerasan yang diberikan Sasuke secara cuma-cuma padanya.

"Aw," ringisnya sembari membalas cubitan Sasuke di pipinya. Menyadari kalau kulit Sasuke sangat sensitif dan mulai memerah, Sai segera melepaskan cubitannya dan mengecup pipi Sasuke sebagai permintaan maaf. "Sakit ya? Kau duluan sih yang mencubit perutku tadi," Sai mengusap pipi kemerahan itu setelah mengecupnya pelan, dan tiba-tiba saja bahunya sudah terdorong dengan Sasuke yang mendadak tertarik ke dalam pelukan seseorang.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" maki seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Sai dibuat tercengang karena kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada disini. Ia bahkan masih terlalu kaget hingga tidak menyadari Sasuke yang mulai memberontak dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Kau yang apa-apaan pada Sai-nii–"

"Diam, Sasuke! Kau juga kenapa begitu mudah membiarkan dirimu disentuh oleh pria lain? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau itu adalah pelecehan?"

Sasuke diam membeku. Bentakan Naruto membuatnya takut, tapi ia merasa kasihan pada Sai yang harus dicaci maki di depan umum seperti ini.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mencium Sasuke?" tantang Sai, yang baru saja pulih dari rasa tercengangnya. "Aku melakukannya karena aku menyayanginya tahu. Apa tidak boleh."

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, Shimura!" Naruto mendesis. Menatap nyalang Sai yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan kemarahannya. "Kau bukan siapa-siapa, sementara aku adalah kekasihnya. Apa hal itu masih kurang jelas untukmu?"

Sai menghela napas panjang, lalu menyunggingkan senyum palsunya yang sangat dibenci oleh Naruto. "Ya, ya, aku mengerti. Tapi aku tidak menyesal karena sudah melakukannya."

"KAU!–" Naruto menunjuk Sai geram dan hampir saja memukulnya kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang mencegahnya.

"Hah… mendokusai, hentikan, Naruto," kata sebuah suara disusul cengkeraman pemuda bersurai hitam yang diikat tinggi seperti nanas.

"Lepaskan, Shikamaru!"

"Lihat sekelilingmu, baka. Kau terlalu menarik banyak perhatian."

Naruto menuruti perintah Shikamaru dan mulai mengedarkan perhatiannya ke sekitar. Benar saja ternyata ia terlalu banyak menarik perhatian. Semua pandangan tertuju kearahnya dan Sai, juga beberapa ada yang menatap prihatin Sasuke yang hanya diam membisu ketakutan.

"Ayo pergi," bisik Naruto yang tetap terdengar tajam di telinga Sai. Rangkulannya terhadap bahu Sasuke menguat sampai membuat Sasuke tersentak. "Jangan pernah mendekatinya lagi, Sasuke."

"Tapi…."

Namun Naruto terlalu egois untuk mendengarkan protesan Sasuke. Dia dengan segera menggiring Sasuke menjauhi kantin menuju halaman parkir dimana kedua temannya yang lain sudah menunggunya di depan mobil.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" decak pemuda bersurai perak dengan gigi runcing seperti ikan.

"Si idiot ini membuat keributan di kantin," Shikamarulah yang menjawab, sementara Naruto mendengus dengan sinis.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke lagi?" tanggap pemuda berambut merah yang memasang pose kalem dan dingin.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya. Lalu melirik Sasuke yang masih berada di dalam dekapan posesif Naruto. "Sudahlah, hanya masalah kecil saja."

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi. Jangan membuat mereka terlalu lama menunggu," ujar Naruto. Ketiga rekannya hanya mengangguk menyanggupi, sementara Sasuke terlihat kebingungan.

Ketika Naruto hendak membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, Sasuke menahan lengan kekasihnya sejenak. "Kita mau kemana, Naruto?"

Pemuda pirang itu mendesah. Ia sampai lupa mengatakan rencana dan tujuannya bersama ketiga teman jurusannya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka kali ini. Sasuke memang berbeda jurusan dengan mereka, jadi wajar kalau ia tidak tahu. Naruto melirik ketiga temannya yang sudah lebih dulu melesat menggunakan kendaraan masing-masing, sebelum menatap tepat kedua mata Sasuke kembali.

"Aku dan teman-teman ingin mengerjakan bakti sosial sebagai tugas kelompok kami kali ini. Kau mau ikut kan? Seingatku, dulu kau pernah mengatakan ingin mengunjungi panti asuhan dan bertemu banyak anak-anak kecil."

Rona wajah Sasuke seketika itu juga berubah sumringah. "Em, aku ingin sekali kesana."

"Kalau begitu masuklah… kita bisa terlambat menyusul yang lainnya," Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya lebar-lebar. Membiarkan Sasuke masuk terlebih dahulu, kemudian membantunya memakai safety belt, setelah itu barulah ia berlari ke sisi kemudi untuk menjalankan mobil.

 **.**

Papan nama besar yang bertuliskan "Panti Asuhan Himawari" kini terpampang jelas di depan mata Sasuke. Ia dan Naruto sedang berada di sebrang jalan sembari menunggu ketiga teman kekasihnya yang rupanya belum juga sampai. Naruto bilang, mungkin ketiganya masih membeli beberapa barang atau makanan untuk santunan mereka. Karena itulah keduanya menunggu di depan kap mobil, saling berangkulan, bergandengan tangan, merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda dari tiap sentuhan.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Naruto khawatir, melihat wajah Sasuke mulai pucat karena terpaan sinar mentari yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu terik.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita menunggu mereka di dalam saja. Bukankah kau paling tidak tahan dengan cuaca panas? Bodohnya aku melupakan hal sepenting itu," runtuk Naruto. Ia segera melepaskan jaket bertudung hitam miliknya lalu memakaikannya di tubuh Sasuke. "Ayo, Teme, aku tidak mau kau tiba-tiba pingsan lalu sakit."

"Hn, kau berlebihan, Dobe," kata Sasuke tersenyum. Naruto mencium bibirnya sebagai bentuk rasa sesal.

Keduanya menyebrangi jalanan besar itu sembari bergandengan tangan, tanpa menyadari bahwa di ujung tikungan sana sudah menunggu sebuah mobil sedan hitam dengan seseorang yang memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi penuh dendam. Ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedikit tertinggal di belakang Naruto, disaat itulah dia mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Seakan berniat melindas tubuh Sasuke tanpa ampun. Namun, tentu tidak semudah itu menyingkirkan Sasuke saat Naruto masih berada di sisinya. Karena pemuda blonde itu kebetulan saja menoleh, memastikan Sasuke yang masih kuat berjalan walau ia masih menggenggam erat tangannya yang berkeringat, dan disaat itu pulalah ia melihat sebuah mobil asing yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi hendak menabrak tubuh ringkih kekasih ravennya.

"Astaga, Sasuke!" Naruto memekik spontan sembari menarik tubuh Sasuke ke tepian jalan. Mereka sempat tersandung lalu berguling dengan Naruto yang menindih tubuh Sasuke dari atas. Mata si pirang menatap buas pada plat mobil asing yang tidak ia ketahui nama pemiliknya.

"Uuh–"

Perhatian Naruto segera berpaling menatap Sasuke. Pancaran buas yang sebelumnya ia perlihatkan kini berubah lembut dan penuh kekhawatiran. "Kau terluka? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Jawaban Sasuke hanya gelengan pelan dengan kerutan jelas di dahi, seperti menahan sesuatu. Apa Sasuke sempat terbentur dan mengalami pusing? Naruto buru-buru mengecek kondisi kepalanya, namun ternyata baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka ataupun memar. Ia menghela napas lega.

"Oi, kalian tidak apa-apa?" seru Shikamaru dari sebrang jalan besar. Pemuda itu berlari menyebrangi jalan, disusul kedua teman Naruto lainnya yang baru sampai.

"Kami tidak apa-apa. Tadi ada pengendara gila yang melaju seenaknya di jalanan. Dia pikir ini jalanan nenek moyangnya, huh?! Kalau sampai Sasukeku terluka, sudah kuhabisi orang itu!"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa," bisik Sasuke menenangkan. Ia mengusap bahu Naruto yang tampak kaku karena marah.

"Tapi kau tidak terluka," Ucapan Suigetsu terdengar seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. "Sepertinya kau beruntung karena Naruto selalu melindungimu," Dia memutar bola matanya, menyebabkan Naruto mendelik tidak suka atas nada suaranya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak, hanya memperjelas keadaan saja," sanggah Suigetsu sembari tersenyum remeh pada Naruto yang menatapnya jengkel. Tapi ia sempat melirik Sasuke yang menunduk kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Mau sampai kapan kita berdiri disini? Mereka sudah menunggu," Gaara yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya bersuara. Sikap yang diberikan pemuda itu masih terkesan tenang dan dingin. Tetapi saat melirik Sasuke yang juga melirik kearahnya, sinar matanya seketika berkilat aneh.

Sasuke yang menyadarinya hanya menunduk saja. Ia tahu teman-teman Naruto memang tidak sepenuhnya menyukai hubungan mereka. Suigetsu dan Gaara adalah sahabat Naruto sejak mereka masih SMA, dan Sasuke juga berasal dari SMA yang sama ketika pertama kali menjalani hubungan dengan Naruto di tingkat satu. Sementara Shikamaru satu-satunya teman yang ditemui Naruto ketika masuk ke Universitas. Singkatnya persahabatan Naruto dan Shikamaru memang baru terjalin, tetapi Sasuke merasa sikap Shikamaru seratus kali lebih baik dari sikap kedua sahabat Naruto yang lain.

Sasuke mengekori Naruto dari belakang dengan sebelah tangannya yang digenggam oleh pemuda pirang itu. Dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa karena ini memang bukan tugas kuliahnya. Ia hanya ingin ikut karena dirinya ingin sekali mengunjungi tempat ini sejak dulu.

Ketika mereka berlima sampai di halaman depan panti asuhan tersebut, kedatangan mereka lekas disambut hangat oleh anak-anak panti dan juga beberapa pengurus. Bibir Sasuke melengkungkan senyum cerah ketika melihat beberapa orang anak menghampirinya dan mengajaknya bermain. Naruto yang mendapati hal itu hanya terkekeh kemudian menyuruh Sasuke bermain dengan mereka selagi ia memulai kegiatan bakti sosialnya. Naruto juga berpesan untuk tidak terlalu lelah saat bermain dengan anak-anak itu. Naruto sangat tahu mengenai fisik Sasuke yang mudah sekali pingsan ketika kelelahan atau terlalu lama berada dibawah teriknya sinar matahari.

"Boleh kami mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan untuk bahan laporan kami nanti?" tanya Naruto pada kepala panti asuhan wanita yang memiliki tubuh dan rupa yang masih segar di usia lanjut.

"Ya, tentu. Kalian boleh menanyakan apapun pada kami selagi kami bisa menjawabnya," Kemudian wanita itu terkekeh diikuti keempat pemuda tampan itu. Wanita yang bernama lengkap Senju Tsunade, mempersilahkan Naruto dan Shikamaru memasuki ruangannya, sementara Gaara dan Suigetsu membagikan barang-barang serta makanan yang sempat mereka beli kepada seluruh anak-anak panti.

Berselang 30 menit kemudian, barulah Naruto dan Shikamaru keluar dari ruangan Tsunade. Mereka melihat Suigetsu dan Gaara yang sedang mengadakan permainan sepak bola bersama beberapa orang anak laki-laki. Tapi perhatian Naruto dengan cepat berputar mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Ia merasa lega melihat Sasuke yang terduduk di kursi kayu panjang yang berada di bawah pohon rindang bersama beberapa orang anak perempuan. Ia melihat Sasuke seperti kelelahan dan tersenyum dengan rona muka yang pucat.

"Hei, kalian sedang apa? Sepertinya seru sekali," Naruto menghampiri kekasihnya sembari tersenyum menawan pada sekelompok anak perempuan yang mengerubungi Sasuke.

"Kakak, kak Sasuke tidak mau menemani kami bermain. Kami kan ingin main petak umpat atau kejar-kejaran," Salah seorang anak berkuncir tinggi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Naruto tergelak. Ia duduk di sebelah Sasuke kemudian merangkul bahunya. "Maaf ya cantik. Kak Sasuke sedang tidak enak badan. Bagaimana kalau kalian bergabung dengan kedua kakak tampan yang disana. Menjadi supporter sepak bola sepertinya seru."

Ucapan Naruto melebarkan senyum di wajah-wajah manis anak itu. Dengan segera mereka berlari ke tepi lapangan lalu meneriaki jagoan mereka masing-masing sampai membuat Suigetsu dan Gaara bingung, namun tetap tersenyum juga ketika menyadari mereka memiliki pendukung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto berbisik di telinga Sasuke sembari mengecup lembut dahinya.

"Kepalaku sedikit pusing."

"Kau pasti terlalu banyak bermain. Tadi kau bermain apa saja dengan mereka, huh?"

"Hanya permainan ringan saja kok."

"Permainan ringan yang seperti apa sampai membuatmu kelelahan begini?" Dahi Naruto mengeryit. Ia mengusap wajah Sasuke yang sedikit berkeringat lalu mengecup dalam bibirnya. "Istirahatlah…."

"Naruto, aku juga ingin ikut permainan itu," rengek Sasuke dengan mata yang terarah menuju lapangan. Dimana Gaara dan Suigetsu masih nampak sibuk dengan teamnya masing-masing.

"Tidak boleh. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau kau ini tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang menguras tenaga."

Sasuke menyamankan dirinya dalam rengkuhan Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya. "Aku lelah harus selalu menjadi pria yang lemah. Tubuh ini membuatku sangat terbatas dalam melakukan apapun yang kumau."

"Bukankah ada aku yang akan melengkapi semua keterbatasanmu itu?" Naruto meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke kemudian mengecupnya.

"Hn."

"Kau mengantuk?"

"Sedikit."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah," Naruto mengusap tulang hidungnya dan memberi kecupan hangat pada kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Shikamaru ternyata sudah menghampirinya di bawah pohon itu. "Naruto, salah seorang pengurus mencarimu?"

"Ada apa?" Naruto mengernyit. Sasuke kembali membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam.

"Entahlah, sebaiknya kau temui saja."

Naruto mengangguk lalu memandang Sasuke yang rupanya sudah bangkit dari kursi. "Mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke toilet. Bukankah setelah ini kegiatan kalian akan selesai?"

Benar juga. Naruto sampai tidak sadar kalau hari sudah beranjak sesore ini. Mungkin salah seorang pengurus yang Shikamaru katakan tadi ingin memberi ucapan terima kasih dan sebagainya.

"Ya, kalau begitu cepatlah kembali sebelum kita berpamitan."

"Hn," Sasuke bergegas menuju toilet seorang diri. Sementara Naruto mengikuti Shikamaru ke ruangan para pengurus panti.

Sesampainya Sasuke di depan pintu toilet, dia segera masuk. Hampir saja ia tersesat tadi, untunglah ia bertemu dengan seorang anak lalu bertanya dimana letak toilet panti berada. Setelah itu dia mengantarkan Sasuke sampai ke depan lorong kemudian berpamitan untuk menemui teman-temannya yang lain. Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapinya saat itu.

Sasuke mematri kondisi wajahnya yang sudah terlihat pucat. Ia memutar keran air wastafle kemudian membasuh wajah lelahnya dengan air itu. Seketika rasa segar membuat perasaannya jauh lebih baik dari yang tadi. Ketika Sasuke hendak melihat kearah cermin lagi, ia dikejutkan dengan penampakan lain yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan hodie dan masker. Sasuke ingin menjerit, ia tentu saja merasa terkejut dan takut. Tetapi sosok itu sudah terlebih dahulu membekap mulut dan menahan tubuhnya.

"Umbbb–" Sasuke tidak bisa apa-apa ketika tubuhnya mulai diseret memasuki sebuah bilik toilet. Rasa takut dan was-was seketika memenuhi dirinya. Ia ingin memberontak tapi tenaganya yang sudah terlanjur kelelahan menyulitkannya untuk melawan. Sasuke merutuki keterbatasan fisiknya yang selalu membuatnya tampak lemah di mata siapapun.

 **.**

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Naruto heran ketika tidak mendapati Suigetsu dan Gaara di dekatnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin masih bermain dengan anak-anak di luar."

"Sebentar lagi kita akan berpamitan. Bisakah kau panggilkan mereka berdua? Aku juga harus mencari Sasuke. Dia bilang ingin pergi ke toilet 15 menit yang lalu, tetapi sampai sekarang belum juga kembali."

Shikamaru mengangguki permintaan itu. Mereka berdua pergi ke dua arah yang berbeda untuk mencari orang yang mereka maksud. Shikamaru keluar memanggil Gaara dan Suigetsu, sementara Naruto menuju toilet mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto di depan pintu toilet, namun karena tidak mendapat jawaban Naruto akhirnya masuk ke dalam. Ia melirik cermin besar yang memperlihatkan sosoknya, lalu mulai memperhatikan bilik-bilik toilet yang tertutup rapat. Jumlah keseluruhan toilet memang hanya ada empat dengan besar yang tidak terlalu luas, namun harus Naruto akui toilet yang ada di panti asuhan ini sangat bersih dan wangi.

"Sasuke," Ia memanggil lagi sambil mendorong pintu bilik satu-persatu. Naruto sebenarnya tidak yakin Sasuke berada disini. Karena kalau Sasuke memang ada, dia pasti sudah menjawab panggilannya sejak tadi. Namun, entah bagaimana tubuh Naruto seakan bergerak sendiri untuk melangkah lalu mendorong pintu itu satu-persatu. Perasaannya mendadak cemas, ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya.

"Mungkin Sasuke memang tidak ada disini," gumamnya tak yakin ketika hendak mendorong pintu bilik terakhir. Naruto baru saja memutuskan untuk berjalan sebelum telinganya mendengar suara getar ponsel yang beradu dengan lantai. Seketika itu pula Naruto kembali berbalik dan mendorong pintu bilik itu lebar-lebar.

"Sa-Sasuke?!" Keterkejutan Naruto membuat debaran jantungnya berpacu tak menentu. Matanya melotot tak percaya. Kakinya seperti lemas dan nyaris limbung, ketika ia mendapati kekasih yang dicarinya sedari tadi sedang duduk bersandar di salah satu bilik toilet dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri. "Astaga, apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke?" Naruto berlutut di depannya, mengguncang kedua bahunya. Tapi Sasuke tetap tidak terbangun dari pingsannya.

Mata Naruto menangkap adanya sesuatu yang ganjil dari keadaan Sasuke. Ia mendapati kedua pergelangan tangan Sasuke memerah, seperti bekas cengkeraman. Bibir ranumnya memerah bengkak. Lalu di leher dan salah satu dadanya yang terbuka terdapat jejak kemerahan yang Naruto kenali sebagai apa.

Ia menggeram marah. Membayangkan orang brengsek seperti apa yang telah berani menyerang kekasihnya di dalam toilet panti. Jika Naruto tahu, Naruto berjanji akan segera membunuhnya.

"Uuh–" Sasuke mulai menggeliat, hendak sadar dari pingsannya.

Naruto segera menepuk pelan pipinya kemudian berbisik dengan suara gemetar. "Sasuke, Sasuke sadarlah."

Mata hitam Sasuke akhirnya membuka. Ia melirik panik tempatnya berada, kemudian mendorong Naruto yang berada di dekatnya dengan tatapan tak fokus. "Jangan… Jangan… Pergi kau! Pergi!"

Naruto menangkap kedua tangannya. "Ssshh, tenanglah. Ini aku, Naruto. Aku Naruto kekasihmu, sayang."

"Na-Naruto?" Pupil mata Sasuke normal kembali. Ia melirik tempatnya terduduk lalu gemetaran seperti orang yang ketakutan.

"Dia… dia menyerangku. Orang itu mengancamku. Pisau… dia memegang pisau. Naruto, dia memegang pisau–"

"Tenang Sasuke, ada aku disini, kau aman. Sekarang katakan seperti apa orang brengsek yang menyerangmu itu."

"Aku… aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu, Naruto," Sasuke menggeleng kian ketakutan. Naruto segera menarik kekasihnya ke dalam pelukan. Sepasang safirnya menajam, hendak mencincang siapa saja yang berani bermain-main dengannya.

"Aku mau pulang… aku takut…," Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat jauh. Naruto tahu kekasihnya sangat shock. Ia hanya mampu menahan getaran amarahnya yang tidak dapat tersalurkan, sembari memeluk erat Sasuke.

"Ya, kita akan pulang. Tenanglah aku akan melindungimu," bisik Naruto lagi sambil menciumi pipi dan puncak kepala Sasuke sebelum menggendongnya pulang.

 **.**

PLAKK!

Tamparan keras itu membahana di kediaman Uchiha malam ini. Sesaat ketika Naruto mengantarkan Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya, Itachi sudah menjegal langkahnya di depan pintu. Melihat keadaan sang adik yang pucat dan gemetar ketakutan, tentu saja sebagai kakak Itachi perlu mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi dengan Sasuke. Naruto tahu sejak awal, ia pasti akan dihajar habis-habisan karena tidak becus menjaga Sasuke sampai menyebabkan insiden buruk itu terjadi. Karena itu ia pantas menerima semua umpatan, caci maki, juga pukulan yang diberikan Itachi padanya.

"Cukup, Aniki! Ini bukan salah Naruto. Aku yang salah karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lalu pingsan karena kehabisan napas," Sasuke memohon sambil berlutut di bawah kaki Itachi. Mencegah sang kakak menendang kekasihnya yang sudah meringkuk di atas lantai dengan beberapa luka lebam di tubuhnya. "Ini bukan salah Naruto, Aniki," Mata Sasuke berkaca-kaca. Suaranya bahkan memelas hingga membuat Itachi tidak tega. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak merasa iba dengan Naruto karena pemuda itu memang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Ini memang kesalahannya yang tidak becus menjagamu!" desis Itachi. Ia menarik Sasuke hingga berdiri kemudian menjauhkannya dari Naruto. "Mulai sekarang, jauhi Sasuke! Aku melarangmu mendekati adikku lagi, Namikaze Naruto!"

Ultimatum telah dijatuhkan. Sasuke menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia ingin membantah, tetapi sang kakak sudah terlebih dahulu menguncinya di dalam kamar.

"Tidak! Aniki, kumohon jangan lakukan itu. Aniki… Aniki jangan pisahkan aku dari Naruto," Sasuke menggedor-gedor pintu kamar sang kakak yang telah di kunci dari luar.

"Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku, Sasuke," tegas Itachi lalu menatap Naruto dengan dingin. "Sekarang pergilah dari sini. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan Sasuke," ucap Naruto parau dengan ketegasan yang sama kuatnya dengan Itachi. "Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Sasuke, tidak akan!"

Itachi menggertakan gigi-giginya di dalam mulut. Sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali menghajar pemuda pirang itu sampai mati, tapi ia terlalu malas harus mengotori kedua tangannya terlebih melihat wajah Naruto lebih lama lagi.

"Pergi," usirnya dingin.

"Aku akan pergi," Naruto kemudian berdiri. Menatap Itachi dengan penuh ketegasan serta keyakinan yang tinggi. "Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah terhadap Sasuke."

Itachi mendecih lalu menyeringai meremehkan. "Kau tahu, sesungguhnya aku tidak peduli. Mau kau melakukan apapun, aku tetap tidak akan memberikan restuku. Kalau kau masih bersikeras atau melakukan sesuatu yang nekat pada adikku, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan membawanya pergi jauh darimu. Dan aku akan memastikan kau tidak akan mungkin bisa menemuinya lagi, Namikaze Naruto."

Ancaman itu sedikitnya membuat perasaan Naruto resah. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Sesungguhnya dipukul dan dicaci maki jauh lebih baik daripada harus kehilangan Sasuke. Naruto tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sasuke, dan ia yakin begitu juga sebaliknya.

Naruto menatap Itachi dengan sorotan penuh atas permohonan. Naruto bahkan tidak peduli dengan harga dirinya yang nanti akan diinjak-injak Itachi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau merestui kami? Aku benar-benar mencintai adikmu. Aku bahkan tidak mungkin tega menyakitinya. Aku lebih memilih mati jika aku melakukan hal itu."

Itachi memandang remeh Naruto, kemudian tersenyum sinis melihat ekspresi memohon yang menggelikan di wajah itu. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan, mau kau melakukan apapun aku tetap tidak akan pernah memberi restuku. Jadi enyahlah dari sini, jangan lagi mengganggu kehidupan adikku. Kau… hanya akan membuatnya terlibat dalam masalah yang besar," Jari Itachi menunjuk kasar dada Naruto. "Seperti yang kau lakukan 3 tahun yang lalu. Apakah itu masih belum cukup bagimu?"

Naruto tersentak. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan gemetar. Ia tak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah menyebabkan masalah itu terjadi hingga membuat kesehatan Sasuke drop selama berbulan-bulan lamanya.

"Aku… aku benar-benar minta maaf soal itu."

"Minta maaflah pada para nyawa yang telah kau rebut, anak muda. Sekarang enyahlah!" Itachi mendorong Naruto kasar sampai terjungkal di depan pintu masuk. Namun, pemuda itu hanya diam, menatap kosong pada lantai, lalu perlahan mendongakan kepalanya ketika Itachi menutup pintu keras-keras di depan wajahnya.

Betapa sakitnya hati Naruto. Sejak dulu, keangkuhan dan ketajaman lidah Uchiha sulung itu selalu berhasil memporak porandakan suasana hatinya.

"Sasuke…," Pada akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa melafalkan nama itu dengan hati yang tersayat perih. Membiarkan airmata berlomba-lomba menetes dari pelupuk matanya yang mulai terpejam. "Maaf."

 **.**

Suasana langit pada siang hari ini terlihat mendung dengan gumpalan awan hitam yang menutupi teriknya sinar matahari. Sasuke memperhatikan hal itu dalam diam. Pikirannya kosong. Hatinya gamang. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan tidak bertenaga. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur dan terus-menerus memohon pada Itachi untuk tidak memisahkan dirinya dari Naruto. Tapi rupanya, Itachi tetap bersikeras dengan memerintahkan Sai pada keesokan harinya untuk mengawal Sasuke kemanapun, serta mengamanatkannya untuk menjauhkan Sasuke dari Naruto ketika berada di kampus nanti. Sementara itu Itachi tengah mencari Universitas luar negeri terbaik untuk memindahkan Sasuke kesana, dan mereka juga akan pindah meninggalkan Jepang selama-lamanya.

Sungguh membayangkan hal itu saja membuat Sasuke ketakutan dan tidak berselera untuk makan. Pagi tadi saja ia sampai mengabaikan perintah sang kakak yang memintanya untuk makan. Sasuke juga membuang wajahnya saat Itachi hendak memberinya ciuman selamat pagi. Yang hanya direspon senyum masam oleh sang kakak yang mengetahui kalau adik tersayangnya ini sedang marah terhadapnya. Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia hanya terlalu kesal dengan keputusan Itachi yang seenaknya saja tanpa menanyakan kesediaan Sasuke melakukan hal itu.

"Masih marah?" Sai menusuk pipi Sasuke menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Mencoba menggoda Sasuke seperti biasanya.

"Hn."

"Aish, ternyata memang benar-benar marah. Kau tahu Sasuke, saat kau lahir 18 tahun yang lalu, Itachi begitu gembira karena dapat memiliki seorang adik yang lucu. Meskipun adik yang ia tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya itu memiliki keganjilan ketika dilahirkan," Sai ikut menatap langit kelabu sembari mengingat-ingat cerita mendiang ibunya. Sasuke lekas menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Sai datar. Namun, pancaran matanya terlihat bimbang.

"Kau tidak menangis pada saat itu. Matamu terpejam sangat erat sampai membuat ayah dan ibumu menangis khawatir. Tapi dokter segera mengambil tindakan cepat untuk memeriksa keadaanmu. Kau memiliki fisik yang lemah, hingga untuk menangis pada saat dilahirkanpun kau tidak bisa. Lalu setelah itu kau juga mengalami penurunan imun sampai harus dirawat selama sebulan penuh di dalam tabung kaca. Kau tahu, Itachi menungguimu siang dan malam hanya untuk memastikan kau tidak pergi. Itachi sangat menyayangimu, hingga ia mengikrarkan janji akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu sampai ia mati. Dan janji itulah yang juga ia ikrarkan kembali di depan makam ayah dan ibumu. Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya. Seluruh hidup Itachi hanya terpusat pada dirimu Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan masa depannya sedikitpun. Semuanya hanya tentang dirimu."

Sai menolehkan kepalanya ketika ia sudah mulai bosan menatap langit kelabu. Tapi ia harus terkejut saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah menangis diam karena mendengarkan ceritanya. Sai menghela napas pendek. Menggerakan salah satu jarinya untuk mendongakan dagu Sasuke. Ia sekarang bisa melihat ekspresi sendu Sasuke dengan banyaknya linangan airmata di pipinya.

"Tidakah kau juga menyayangi kakakmu, Sasuke? Dia sudah berkorban banyak untuk merawat dan membesarkanmu. Ia sampai harus merelakan mimpi dan cita-citanya dengan berani mengambil alih perusahaan ketika usianya masih sangat muda. Semua untukmu Sasuke," Sai menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi kesempurnaan paras Sasuke, kemudian membersihkan airmata di wajahnya dengan lembut. "Dan sebagai kakak sepupumu pun, aku juga menyayangimu," Ia mengecup kedua pipi Sasuke yang memerah, lalu mendaratkan kecupan yang sama di bibirnya yang bergetar.

"Sai-nii, aku…."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Wajar jika kau merasa kesal dengan kami. Menurutmu kami ini egois karena sudah memisahkanmu dengan kekasihmu itu kan? Tapi percayalah, jika dia memang jodohmu, dia pasti akan kembali lagi padamu."

"Tapi keputusan kak Itachi membuatku sangat kecewa."

"Maafkan dia. Mungkin nanti kau bisa membicarakannya baik-baik ketika emosinya sudah mereda. Itachi hanyalah seorang kakak yang begitu menyayangi dirimu Sasuke."

Sasuke terisak. Mengangguk dengan cucuran airmata yang kian deras. Perkataan Sai telah menyadarkan dirinya mengenai pengorbanan Itachi selama ini untuknya.

"Kau masihlah anak manja seperti dulu," Sai menjawil hidungnya, kemudian mencium bibirnya gemas.

"BRENGSEK!"

BUAGH!

Keduanya tiba-tiba saja tersentak. Ketika otak mereka belum mampu memproses apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, Sasuke sudah mendapati jika Sai –kakak sepupunya, sudah terpelanting jatuh di atas tanah dengan sebelah pipi yang lebam. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah datangnya orang lain yang tadi sempat menarik Sai menjauhinya kemudian menjatuhkan pukulan di wajahnya, seketika itu Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Tak jauh dari tempat Sai terjatuh, telah berdiri seorang Naruto dengan wajah marah yang mengerikan.

"Beginikah yang sering kalian lakukan ketika aku tidak ada? Katakan Sasuke, apa kau memang sudah bosan menjalin hubungan bersamaku sehingga kau mengkhianatiku seperti ini?!" bentak Naruto keras. Sasuke sukses tersentak lalu mematung tanpa mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya. Ia takut melihat Naruto yang seperti ini. Ia tak ingin melihatnya yang seperti ini.

"Ouch! Santailah bung," ujar Sai dengan penuh senyuman yang membuat amarah Naruto kian mendidih.

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU SANTAI, BRENGSEK!"

"Ow, ow, kau jangan galak begitu. Kau tidak tahu permasalahannya dan tiba-tiba kau memukulku seperti ini. Duh, pukulanmu itu sangat menyakitkan tahu," protes Sai sembari mengusap lebam di pipinya.

"Apa yang tidak aku tahu? Kau mencium kekasihku. Mencium Sasuke. KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA, HAH?!"

Sasuke tersentak dari keterkejutannya. Ia lupa kalau Naruto sampai detik ini tidak tahu kalau Sai itu adalah kakak sepupunya yang sama overprotektif seperti Itachi. Sai bahkan sepuluh kali lebih berlebihan dalam memperlakukannya.

"Na-Naruto… kau salahpaham. Sai-nii itu–"

"APA?!" Naruto meraung padanya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersentak lalu gemetar ketakutan.

"Hei, santailah," cibir Sai, "jangan berteriak sekeras itu pada Sasuke–"

BOUGH!

Lagi dan lagi Naruto memukuli Sai. Tapi kali ini Sai tidak membiarkannya menang, Sai juga ikut membalasnya sampai mereka terlibat perkelahian yang sengit.

"HENTIKAN!" Sasuke menyela perkelahian itu dengan teriakan. Membuat Sai yang ingin meninju Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti, dan menyebabkan dirinyalah yang terpental beberapa langkah mendapatkan serangan tak terduga dari Naruto.

"Oi, itu tidak adil," protes Sai lagi.

"Cukup Naruto!" Sasuke kembali menyela, menahan niatan Naruto untuk kembali memukuli Sai.

"Kemari kau," paksa Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. Tapi Sasuke merasa kasihan dengan kakak sepupunya yang masih terduduk dengan wajah lebam.

"Lepas."

"Apa maumu Sasuke? Apa kau benar-benar sudah bosan padaku? Kalau begitu katakan saja! Kau pilih aku atau orang itu?" tanya Naruto geram. Jarinya menunjuk dirinya dan Sai secara bergantian.

"Kau tidak mengerti."

"Apa yang tidak kumengerti? Kau berselingkuh. Kau mengkhianatiku. Kau menyetujui tindakan kakakmu yang ingin memisahkan kita kan? Kalau begitu pergilah!" Naruto melepaskan genggamannya terhadap lengan Sasuke. Matanya berkilat penuh kecewa ketika Sasuke benar-benar memilih mendekati Sai bukannya memilih pergi dengannya. "Cih! Kau mengecewakan, Teme. Kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan, mulai sekarang kita berpisah!"

Keputusan tegas Naruto serasa menghancurkan hati Sasuke. Secepat itu pula kepala Sasuke menoleh, mendapati punggung Naruto yang menjauh dengan langkah lebar-lebar dipenuhi amarah. Sasuke menggeleng tidak percaya. Ia ingin mengejar Naruto, memeluk tubuhnya, lalu membisikinya kalau Sasuke hanya mencintai Naruto dan selamanya hanya akan memilih Naruto. Tapi rupanya Sai menahan niatan itu lalu mendekap tubuhnya erat.

"Sudah, biarkan dia menenangkan dirinya dulu. Naruto pasti masih emosi, dan berbicara dengan orang yang diliputi emosi akan sangat sulit, Sasuke."

"Tapi dia salahpaham."

"Hm, aku tahu. Nanti kita jelaskan kalau dia sudah tenang, ya," Sai mengusap rambut Sasuke, mencoba memberinya ketenangan serta kekuatan. Tapi rupanya itu tidak terlalu berhasil karena Sasuke sudah terserang penyakit asmanya yang kambuh kemudian tak lama pingsan. Sai tentu saja menjadi panik. Pasalnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak membawa inhaler di dalam tasnya. Itu artinya ia harus membawa Sasuke secepatnya ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk segera mendapatkan pertolongan.

 **.**

Seminggu setelah kepulangan Sasuke dari rumah sakit. Ternyata keadaannya tak juga membaik. Kondisi Sasuke sukses drop dan mudah sekali terserang penyakit. Sebenarnya jika Itachi mau menurunkan sedikit egonya untuk mengundang Naruto ke rumah sakit, keadaannya pasti tidak akan separah ini. Sai sudah berulang kali membujuk Itachi, memberinya pencerahan panjang lebar, serta memberitahukan kondisi Sasuke yang terus-terusan melemah juga mengigaukan nama Naruto. Tapi Itachi tetap teguh dalam mempertahankan pendiriannya. Sekali ia bilang tidak, maka jangan harap dirinya akan berkata ya.

"Sai-nii, Naruto…," Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke merengek melafalkan nama Naruto. Ia jadi sedikit kasihan, tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengusap sayang puncak kepala Sasuke kemudian mengecup dahinya yang sedikit hangat.

"Sabar ya. Kau harus cepat sembuh kalau ingin bertemu Naruto. Kakakmu itu sangat keras kepala, tapi terkadang aku juga kasihan ketika memergokinya memangis saat kau sedang tertidur. Dia pasti bingung dengan keputusannya ini, tapi terlalu egois untuk membatalkannya."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ia menggenggam lengan pakaian Sai lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja. Setelah kau sembuh nanti, aku akan membantumu untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Tapi kau janji harus sembuh dulu, mengerti?" bujukan Sai akhirnya membuahkan senyum di bibir Sasuke.

"Sai-nii janji?"

"Hm, aku akan selalu menepati janjiku."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin makan biar cepat sembuh."

Sai terkekeh senang. Akhirnya Sasuke mau makan juga setelah susah payah dibujuk. Mungkin dengan sering-sering menyebut nama Naruto akan membuat kondisi kesehatan Sasuke semakin cepat membaik.

 **.**

Sesuai janji Sai pada Sasuke 2 hari yang lalu, setelah Sasuke sembuh dari sakit, Sai akhirnya membantu Sasuke untuk menemui Naruto. Sebenarnya Itachi belum mau mengizinkan Sasuke pergi ke kampus secepat ini, tapi Sai menjamin kalau kondisi tubuh Sasuke sudah cukup baik untuk menjalani aktivitasnya. Jadilah ia memberi izin pada Sasuke dengan catatan bahwa Sai harus selalu mengawalnya sampai pulang nanti. Tanpa ia ketahui sebenarnya Sasuke dan Sai sudah bersekongkol ingin menemui Naruto dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang sempat terjadi minggu lalu.

"Sepertinya Naruto tidak ada di kampus," gumam Sai pada Sasuke yang masih bersikeras mencari keberadaan Naruto.

"Dia pasti ada di perpustakaan."

"Sudahlah Sasuke… kau baru sembuh dari sakit. Kau ini tega ya melihatku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Itachi-nii saat dia tahu aku sudah membuatmu sakit lagi."

"Aku tidak sakit," sanggah Sasuke. Sai mendesah sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Wajahmu itu masih pucat. Ayo duduk dulu nanti kita cari lagi. Huah… udaranya sejuk sekali disini," Sai memasang ekspresi bersyukur yang berlebihan sampai membuat Sasuke menepuk keras dahinya. "Yak! apa yang kau lakukan sih?!"

"Kau berlebihan Sai-nii. Seperti baru pertama kali duduk di bawah pohon seperti ini saja."

"Tapi udaranya memang segar Sasuke."

"Ya, ya, ya, aku ingin mencari Naruto lagi. Kau tunggu saja disini."

Sai buru-buru mencekal tangannya. "Kau tidak akan pergi jauh-jauh kan?" selidiknya.

"Tidak, hanya di sekitar kampus ini saja. Puas?" Sasuke mendeliknya galak, yang hanya dijawab kekehan kering oleh Sai. Adik sepupunya kalau marah galak juga. Tapi menggemaskan sih.

"Hati-hati," pesan Sai. Sasuke hanya mengguman sebagai balasannya. Pemuda itu berjalan cepat memasuki gedung Fakultas tempat Naruto berada, lalu mulai mencari keberadaan kekasihnya seorang diri. Sementara Sai mulai tertidur karena merasakan sejuknya terpaan angin siang di bawah pohon rindang itu.

"Shikamaru!" panggil Sasuke pada sekelompok pemuda yang ia ketahui sebagai sahabat dari kekasih –ralat, mantan kekasihnya.

"Oh, Sasuke," sapa Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis, sementara Suigetsu dan Gaara hanya mendengus mendapati kehadiran sosok yang telah berhasil membuat mood Naruto berantakan seminggu lebih ini.

"Kalian tidak bersama Naruto?" tanya Sasuke penuh harap.

"Dia ada di gedung rektorat bersama Jiraiya-sensei. Memang ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin menemuinya saja."

"Mau kutemani?" tawar Shikamaru.

Sasuke segera menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar. "Bolehkah?"

"Ya, tentu. Ayo," ajaknya, meninggalkan kedua temannya yang lain. Suigetsu hanya mendecih mendapati dirinya ditinggal begitu saja oleh Shikamaru, sementara Gaara menatap punggung Sasuke dengan tatapannya yang dingin dan tidak terbaca.

 **.**

Setelah 20 menit tertidur di bawah naungan pohon besar, akhirnya Sai khawatir memikirkan keadaan Sasuke yang sejak tadi pergi mencari Naruto. Kalau Itachi sampai tahu ia memberi kebebasan pada Sasuke, sampai menurunkan perhatiannya selama beberapa saat, ia yakin dirinya pasti sudah dihajar habis-habisan.

"Yah, sebaiknya aku mulai mencari anak itu sebelum Itachi menelpon. Aduh, bisa gawat nanti," Sai mengacak-acak surai rambutnya sembari menguap ketika merasakan matanya yang sayu masih sangat mengantuk.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung Falkultas, dan mulai mencari-cari sosok adik sepupunya yang mungkin masih berada di sekitar sini. Ia sempat menanyakan pada salah satu mahasiswa yang kebetulan lewat, lalu orang itu mengatakan melihat Sasuke yang berjalan menuju gedung rektorat bersama Shikamaru. Karena itulah ia memutar arah tujuan menjadi gedung rektorat. Mungkin saat bertemu dengan adik sepupunya nanti, Sai akan mencubit kedua pipinya sebagai bentuk kekesalan. Pasalnya ponsel di dalam kantung celananya mulai bergetar, menampilkan nama kontak Itachi yang pasti akan menanyai keadaan Sasuke. Mana mungkin ia berani mengangkat telepon itu jika Sasuke yang menjadi bahan topik pembicaraan nanti tidak ada.

Itachi itu adalah tipikal kakak yang overprotektif, mungkin lebih tepat disebut brother complex. Dia tidak akan tenang sebelum mendengar suara Sasuke secara langsung. Dan Sai sudah dapat menebak hal itu meski ia belum menjawab teleponnya.

Sai kembali mengacak surai rambutnya, kali ini bukan karena efek mengantuk melainkan karena ia merasa frustasi. Rasa-rasanya ia seperti dikejar-kejar dosa dengan Itachi sebagai malaikat mautnya.

"Hah… kucubit pipimu itu nanti sepuluh kali lebih kuat, Sasuke," katanya gemas. Sai berbelok, memasuki koridor lain sebelum sesuatu yang padat memukul leher belakangnya hingga pingsan.

Sesosok pemuda bertudung hitam dengan masker di mulutnya, tampak membuang kayu yang tadi ia pakai untuk memukul Sai kesembarang arah. Sementara dirinya mulai menarik kedua kaki Sai, dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik semak-semak tanaman.

 **.**

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Naruto dan juga Shikamaru. Tadi pemuda itu memintanya untuk menunggu disini, karena dia tak tega melihat wajah pucat Sasuke yang mulai kelelahan, lalu setelah itu Shikamaru menaiki tangga seorang diri menuju lantai atas untuk memanggilkan Naruto di ruangannya Jiraiya-sensei.

Sasuke perlahan bangkit dari kursi yang ada di koridor sepi itu dan berniat menyusul Shikamaru, sebelum ia merasakan adanya sepasang mata tajam yang menatapnya entah dari mana. Sasuke seperti merasa tengkuknya bergidik. Hawa mengancam seolah memenuhi udara di sekelilingnya.

"Siapa itu?" tegurnya pada semak-semak yang bergoyang tanpa ada angin yang meniupnya. Tak berapa lama semak-semak itu bergoyang semakin kencang disertai munculnya seekor kucing berbulu oranye. Warna bulu kucing itu semakin mengingatkannya pada Naruto. Sasuke mendesah, lalu memutuskan untuk berbalik badan sebelum ia menjerit spontan karena mendapati kehadiran Gaara yang terlalu mengagetkannya.

"Astaga, kau nyaris membuat jantungku copot," Sasuke menormalkan deru napasnya yang hampir sesak. Menatap heran sosok Gaara yang terlihat begitu aneh ketika memandangnya. "Ada apa?"

Gaara tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menghujamkan iris emeraldnya untuk memaku wajah Sasuke. Gaara seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi bibirnya begitu kelu, ia akhirnya hanya mampu mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh kulit wajah Sasuke.

"Ga-Ga-Gaara?" panggil Sasuke terbata. Perasaannya mendadak tak tenang melihat Gaara yang terus menatapnya seperti itu. Sasuke memundurkan langkahnya, memutuskan untuk menghindari sentuhan tangan Gaara. Tapi rupanya Gaara ikut mendekat, memojokan tubuh Sasuke diantara dinding dengan dirinya yang berada di hadapannya. "Ka-Kau kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi Gaara tidak menjawab. Hanya tatapannya saja yang sejak tadi seolah berbicara. Kilatan emerald itu seakan ingin berbisik mengenai sesuatu yang terpendam sejak lama di dalam dasar hatinya. Gaara menjepit tubuh Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya yang bertopang di sisi kiri dan kanan sang Uchiha. Memberi gestur seolah ia baru saja memblokir akses kabur jika seandainya Sasuke memang ingin melakukannya. Gaara mendekatkan kepalanya, menggerakan sebelah tangannya untuk membelai kulit Sasuke yang terasa dingin dalam sentuhannya. Ia jadi ingin mencicipi bibir ranum itu, tapi sebuah suara familiar menghentikan aksinya yang nyaris saja berhasil.

"Sasuke," Itu suara Shikamaru. Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Gaara menjauh. Lalu ia menghampiri Shikamaru yang baru saja muncul dari tikungan tangga. "Oh, kau belum pulang, Gaara?"

Terlihat kekecewaan dan kilat kesal dari pancaran mata Gaara. Shikamaru tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, dan ia langsung saja menatap Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Oh ya, tadi aku sudah menemui Jiraiya-sensei. Beliau bilang Naruto sudah keluar dari ruangannya 30 menit yang lalu."

Tubuh Sasuke seakan lemas seketika. Ia sangat ingin menemui Naruto dan menjelaskan soal kesalahpahaman itu. Tapi kini ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena harus batal bertemu dengannya. Mungkin sebaiknya Sasuke meminta pada Sai saja untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah Naruto setelah dari sini.

"Yasudah, aku pulang saja kalau begitu," ujar Sasuke lemas.

"Biar kuantar kau sampai di luar. Aku juga sekalian mau pulang. Kau sendiri bagaimana Gaara?"

Gaara mengedikan bahunya lalu menjawab dengan malas. "Aku ingin menemui Suigetsu di kantin."

"Oh, kupikir dia juga sudah pulang."

Gaara hanya tersenyum masam, lalu melirik Sasuke yang seperti takut untuk menatapnya berlama-lama.

Shikamaru segera berpamitan pada Gaara yang mengambil jalur lain untuk ke kantin, sementara dirinya mengekor di belakang Sasuke yang berjalan dengan langkah cepat.

 **.**

"Urgh… Nggh…."

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Hei…," Dia menepuk salah satu pipi Sai agar membuatnya sadar dari pingsan. "Kau bisa melihatku?" Suara itu menyusup dalam gendang telinga Sai lagi. Pelan-pelan pemuda itu membantu Sai duduk lalu menyenderkan bahunya pada dinding.

"Kau…," Pandangan Sai masih berbayang. Kepala dan lehernya sakit luar biasa. Ini seperti seluruh tulang-tulang yang ada di dalam tubuhnya dicabut paksa keluar. Ia merasa sangat lemas. Untuk menggerakan tangannya saja ia tidak mampu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar. Ingin rasanya Sai menjedukan kepala orang itu ke dinding. Mana mungkin ia baik-baik saja kalau tubuhnya saja selemas ini.

"Uuhhh… kau… Na-Naruto?" tunjuk Sai yang pandangannya masih berbayang.

"Hei! awas jarimu. Kau ingin menusuk salah satu mataku, hah?!" sentaknya kesal. Sai terkekeh. Dalam hati ia mengiyakan perkataan itu. Ia sangat ingin menusuk mata pemuda yang sudah menyebabkan adik sepupunya sakit seminggu ini.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Seolah baru teringat akan sesuatu. Sai mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. "Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke?"

Naruto mendelik memperhatikan raut cemas Sai seolah ingin menghajarnya kembali. "Mana kutahu!" ketusnya.

"Hei, kau itu kan kekasihnya."

"Maaf saja ya, tapi sekarang sudah mantan kekasih."

Sai menggertakan giginya. Lalu meraih kerah kemeja Naruto meskipun kepalanya masih sempoyongan. "Kau mencampakan adik sepupuku semudah itu? Dasar brengsek! Kucincang nanti tubuhmu lalu kusebar untuk makanan ikan di rumahku."

"Apa?" Naruto terlihat shock, dan Sai mengulas seringainya.

"Kubilang kucincang nanti tubuhmu–"

"Bukan itu. Kau bilang Sasuke adik sepupumu?"

Mata Sai menyipit sejenak. Ia terlalu lambat mencerna ucapan Naruto, dan tidak sadar kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini masih belum tahu mengenai statusnya dengan Sasuke. "Eh? Jadi kau masih belum tahu ya? Ya ampun aku lupa!" Dia menggeplak keras-keras dahinya sendiri. "Aku ini memang kakak sepupunya Sasuke. Dan akulah yang menyuruh Sasuke untuk tidak memberitahumu karena aku sangat ingin menggodamu."

"Jadi yang selama ini kulihat itu hanya salahpaham?"

Sai tersenyum mengejek lalu menepuk pelan puncak kepala Naruto. "Anak pintar~ kemana saja otakmu bersembunyi selama ini."

Naruto melotot seraya menepis tangan Sai dari puncak kepalanya. "Seriously, Sai, kau benar-benar kakak sepupunya Sasuke?"

"Hm," Sai mengangguk yakin dengan ekspresi puas yang dilebih-lebihkan. "Karena itu kau berhutang maaf pada adik sepupuku. Kau sudah membuatnya sakit hingga dirawat di rumah sakit. Dan gara-gara kau, Sasuke dan Itachi-nii mengadakan perang dingin di rumah. Lalu hari ini, Sasuke memaksakan dirinya yang belum sembuh benar untuk menemuimu. Dia ingin sekali meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. Jadi kutanya sekali lagi, apa kau sunguh-sungguh tidak bertemu adik sepupuku?"

Naruto menggeleng dengan raut wajah shock. Ia merasa terpukul, merasa sangat bersalah sekali karena sudah membentak dan memutuskan Sasuke seenaknya. "Oh ya ampun, apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

Sai menaikan sebelah alisnya, merasa terhibur. "Sebaiknya kau bantu aku mencarinya, sebelum kakaknya yang overprotektif itu datang kesini lalu mengamuk karena tidak melihat sosoknya ada di dekatku."

Naruto mengangguk saja karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia segera membantu Sai berdiri karena ia melihat kondisi pemuda itu masih sangat lemas setelah siuman dari pingsannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa pingsan disini?" tanya Naruto ketika mereka sudah berada di luar gedung rektorat.

"Seingatku, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang keras memukul leher belakangku. Lalu… aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi."

Naruto mendengus. "Sepertinya ada yang dendam padamu ya," ejeknya.

Sai menggeplak belakang kepala Naruto. Merasa tersinggung. "Sembarangan! Aku bukan kau tahu!" semburnya.

"Yak! Tidak perlu memukul kepalaku juga kan?" sungut Naruto sebal. Ia ingin sekali membalas pukulan Sai, tapi Suigetsu sudah terlebih dahulu memanggilnya dari jauh.

"Ada yang menitipkan ini untukmu Naruto," kata sahabat peraknya itu.

Naruto menerima sebuah kotak kecil yang dililit kain sapu tangan sebagai pengikatnya.

"Yak! Itu sapu tanganku!" seru Sai heboh. "Aku memberikannya pada Sasuke pagi tadi. Kenapa bisa ada disini?"

Seketika itu pula wajah Naruto dan Sai menegang. Mereka sama-sama merasakan firasat yang buruk mengenai paket misterius itu.

"Siapa yang memberikan benda ini padamu?" tanya Naruto serius.

Suigetsu menelan gugup ludahnya lalu mencoba mengingat-ingat rupa pemberinya. "Seingatku salah satu mahasiswa disini juga. Tapi dia bilang dia dititipi oleh seorang pria asing bermasker di depan gerbang tadi. Karena dia tidak bisa menemukan keberadaanmu, maka dia menitipkannya padaku."

Mendengar penjelasan itu, Naruto cepat-cepat membongkar isi kotak yang diberikan pria asing itu padanya. Naruto dan Sai sukses tercengang, mereka mendapati sebuah foto yang menampilkan keadaan pingsan Sasuke di sebuah kursi mobil bersama secarik kertas berisikan sebuah alamat, lalu dibagian bawah kertas itu terdapat ancaman yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan mati jika mereka menelpon pihak kepolisian.

"Oo astaga… Sasuke diculik," Sai menggigit jarinya frustasi. Apa yang akan ia katakan pada Itachi jika mendengar kabar berita ini. "Matilah aku. Kali ini aku pasti dibunuh Itachi-nii!"

"Kenapa aku harus membunuhmu?" sela Itachi yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Pria itu masih mengenakan jas lengkap seperti baru meninggalkan rapat penting. "Mana Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan Itachi membuat Sai lemas dan serasa ingin menangis. Kali ini tamatlah riwayatnya. Sementara Naruto yang tak mampu menahan debaran di jantungnya, memberanikan diri untuk memperlihatkan foto beserta alamat di kertas itu pada Itachi. Reaksi yang ditimbulkan pria itu, ternyata sesuai dengan dugaan Naruto. Termasuk dua pukulan yang bersarang di rahang serta perutnya.

"Kau brengsek! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Kau selalu saja menempatkan adikku di posisi yang berbahaya. Kau brengsek Naruto! Kau brengsek!" Itachi memaki sambil menarik kerah kemeja Naruto kuat-kuat.

"Maafkan aku… aku juga tidak ingin hal ini terjadi pada Sasuke. Maafkan aku…."

Itachi melepaskan cengkeramannya dari pakaian Naruto, kemudian membenarkan jasnya dengan sikap panik yang tidak mampu ditutupi.

"Aku akan membawanya kembali," Tangan Naruto bergetar ketika mencengkeram tanah yang ada di bawahnya. Itachi meliriknya dingin. "Aku berjanji akan menyelamatkannya."

Semua mata memandang Naruto prihatin. Bagaimanapun mereka tahu Naruto mencintai Sasuke. Tentu saja dia pasti tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini terjadi pada orang yang dicintainya.

"Setelah adikku kembali, sebaiknya kau menjauh dari hidupnya, Namikaze," desis Itachi yang mulai berlalu bersama Sai lebih dulu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung akibat ucapannya, dan hanya mampu meremas tanah yang sudah tidak lagi berbentuk di dalam genggamannya.

 **.**

"Naruto, pelankan motornya," pinta Sasuke ketakutan. Kedua tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang Naruto dan berusaha membujuk kekasihnya yang sedang marah. "Naruto," rengeknya lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit berteriak. Angin yang berlalu lalang serta suara mesin motor yang menderu-deru menyebabkan suasana menjadi bising. "Kau suka kan? Ayolah Sasuke, bukankah Juugo juga sering melakukan hal ini sehingga kau dulu menyukainya?"

"Tidak, Naruto… aku tidak menyukainya."

"Ya, kau menyukainya Sasuke. Karena itu kan kau masih membiarkannya mendekatimu sampai detik ini?" tuding Naruto. Kecemburuan yang membakar hatinya, membuat dirinya menutup mata serta telinganya dari penjelasan Sasuke.

"Kau salahpaham. Aku memang sempat menyukai Juugo-senpai. Tapi itu dulu. Sebelum aku menyukaimu."

Naruto tertawa serak seolah ucapan Sasuke itu lucu baginya. "Kau berbohong Sasuke. Kalau kau memang tidak lagi menyukainya lalu untuk apa kau mendekatinya tadi?"

"Aku tidak mendekatinya. Dia yang melakukannya. Aku hanya mengobrol sebentar saat dia bertanya, hanya itu."

"Pembohong!" Naruto tetap tak mau menerimanya. Ia menambah kecepatan motor besarnya sampai batas maksimum. Membiarkan Sasuke memekik ketakutan lalu memohon-mohon dengan suara yang gemetar.

Naruto terlalu gelap mata sehingga tidak menyadari adanya sebuah kendaraan di depan tikungan sana. Saat sadar ia sudah refleks membanting setir kemudinya, diikuti mobil truk besar yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Naruto mungkin masih beruntung, ia masih sempat menekan rem dan membuat motor besar miliknya terseret di rerumputan begitu juga dengan dirinya dan Sasuke. Namun naas untuk truk besar itu. Supir pengendaranya terlalu terkejut hanya untuk sekedar menginjak pedal rem hingga mobil bermuatan berat itu menabrak sebuah bus yang berisi banyak penumpang.

Kecelakaan tragispun terjadi. Disusul kecelakaan beruntun yang tak mampu dipercayai oleh Naruto. Gara-gara kesalahannya, nyawa orang lainlah yang menjadi korban. Ia melihat salah satu mobil yang ikut menjadi korban meledak di tempat dengan bunyi teriakan orang-orang yang memilukan. Naruto duduk gemetar, matanya mencari-cari keberadaan Sasuke yang rupanya juga turut menyaksikan kejadian itu. Tubuh kekasihnya terdapat banyak luka, walaupun luka itu tidak terlalu parah, tapi tetap saja Naruto merasa bersalah dibuatnya.

"Sasuke," Naruto mendekati Sasuke pelan-pelan, kemudian merangkul bahunya yang nampak tegang. Hati Naruto berdenyut ngilu ketika melihat pandangan Sasuke yang tidak fokus.

"Naruu… mereka… mereka mati… mereka… mereka mati…."

"Tenang Sasuke," Naruto memeluknya erat, dan kembali mendengar ucapan itu terlontar dari bibir ranum Sasuke. Tak kuasa ia menjerit sekeras-kerasnya ketika menyadari hal buruk apa yang telah ia perbuat pada banyak nyawa yang tidak bersalah. Disaat itulah Sasuke pingsan dan dinyatakan koma selama seminggu penuh sebelum mentalnya mengalami penurunan akibat kejadian mengerikan itu.

Sasuke tersentak ketika mimpi buruk itu kembali menghantui tidurnya. Mimpi yang menayangkan tentang kejadian tragis yang mengerikan. Sasuke ingin sekali melupakannya, tapi sialnya ia selalu mengingat hal itu setiap kali ia hampir melupakannya.

"Nghh…," Sasuke mendengar suara berisik di tempat pengap ini. Matanya dengan cepat meneliti ruangan luas yang dipenuhi oleh peralatan besi serta mesin-mesin aneh yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Setelah lama berkutat mengembalikan kesadarannya, Sasuke baru sadar kalau tidak seharusnya ia berada di tempat ini.

Ia baru saja berniat bangkit lalu kabur, sebelum ia sadar bahwa hal itu percuma. Tangan dan kakinya diikat, dan mulutnya pun terbungkam oleh lakban. Sasuke mulai panik. Tapi asmanya bisa kambuh jika ia tidak bisa bersikap tenang. Udara di tempat ini juga terasa pengap dan panas. Dan Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat kenapa ia bisa berada disini.

Seingatnya ia sedang berjalan keluar gedung rektorat bersama Shikamaru yang mengekor di belakangnya, lalu Sasuke sempat menoleh kebelakang mendapati Gaara yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi terluka. Sasuke tidak mau memikirkannya karena itulah dia semakin mempercepat langkah untuk sampai di tempat Sai. Jadi ia bisa meminta kakak sepupunya itu untuk mengantarkan dirinya ke rumah Naruto. Tetapi…

Kepala Sasuke mendadak pusing. Ia harus menundukan kepalanya agar rasa sakitnya tidak semakin menjadi-jadi. Sasuke juga merasa napasnya mulai sesak. Ia butuh obatnya. Ia butuh inhalernya. Dan ia butuh Naruto. Ia ingin pemuda itu disini lalu menolongnya.

Sasuke mencoba mengingat kelanjutan memorinya. Ia saat itu berjalan menuju taman belakang, lalu tiba-tiba merasakan seseorang membekap mulutnya, kemudian memukul lehernya hingga pingsan. Ya, Sasuke tidak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu.

"Kau sudah bangun pangeran?" sapa sebuah suara familiar yang membuat bahu Sasuke menegang seketika. "Tidurmu nyenyak sekali sampai aku tidak tega membangunkanmu," Wajah Sasuke dibelainya kasar, lalu jarinya mendarat di bawah dagu lancip itu untuk mendongakan kepalanya. "Ada apa Sasuke?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar begitu dingin. Tidak seperti nada suaranya yang biasa terdengar tenang dan ramah.

Sasuke hanya mampu menggumam berusaha memanggil namanya. Tapi sesuatu yang dingin dan tajam yang baru diletakan orang itu tepat di lehernya membuat Sasuke bungkam. Keringat dingin menetes deras dari pori-porinya. Sasuke melirik benda yang ternyata adalah pisau itu gelisah. Tangannya yang diikat mulai memberontak untuk lepas.

"Kau kesulitan? Kasihan sekali. Ckckck," Orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya hanya untuk menjilat mata Sasuke yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kau juga ketakutan, hm?"

Sasuke memberontak lagi, membiarkan penculiknya tertawa puas melihat ketakutannya. Tapi melihat ujung pisau yang terarah menuju dadanya, membuat kepanikan Sasuke meningkat dari yang sebelumnya. Sasuke pikir orang itu ingin menusuk jantungnya, ingin membunuhnya, atau mengoyak dagingnya. Karena itulah Sasuke memberontak gelisah sembari berusaha menyeret tubuhnya menjauh dari penculik itu.

"Sayang sekali, seharusnya kau tahu itu percuma, Sasuke," Orang itu meraup tubuhnya kemudian menindihnya dari atas. Dia terlihat senang melihat Sasuke yang bergerak gelisah berusaha melemahkan tali yang mengikat tubuhnya. "Kau ingin memanggil kekasihmu, hm? Kalau begitu berteriaklah sepuasmu, undanglah dia untuk datang kesini," katanya setengah geram sambil merobek kancing kemeja Sasuke menggunakan pisaunya.

Sasuke menjerit tertahan. Tangan si penculik mulai meraba kasar kulit dadanya. Meremasnya kuat sampai dadanya kembali merasa sesak.

"Kau butuh obatmu, Sasuke?" tanya orang itu sedikit mengejek. Dia menarik lakban yang menyekap mulut Sasuke sejak tadi. Terdengar bunyi melengking dari napas yang dihirup rakus oleh Sasuke.

Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang begitu menderita membuatnya senang bukan main. Tapi dia tak ingin kesenangannya ini berakhir dengan cepat. Karena itulah dia memberikan inhaler kepunyaan Sasuke, kemudian membiarkan pemuda raven itu menghirup obatnya.

"Uhuk –Uhuk –Shi… Shikamaru… kenapa… kau melakukan hal ini? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Ssstt, cup cup cup, aku tak akan menyakitimu kalau kekasihmu itu tidak mengusik kebahagiaanku, Sasuke," Shikamaru membelai pipi Sasuke dan menikmati tubuh ringkih itu bergetar semakin ketakutan karena sentuhannya. "Kau ingat kecelakaan 3 tahun lalu?" Dia memaksa Sasuke menatapnya dengan cara mencengkram kuat rahangnya.

Sasuke hanya mampu mengangguk sembari meneteskan airmatanya. Firasatnya berkata buruk mengenai hal ini.

"Gara-gara kelalaian kekasihmu. Orang yang kucintai mati. Kenapa orang-orang seperti kalian sangat senang mencari masalah kemudian terbebas dari perkara hanya dengan bermodalkan uang serta kekuasaan. Aku ingin keadilanku Sasuke, keadilan untuk Kiba –kekasihku. Setidaknya aku ingin melihat Narutomu itu membusuk dipenjara untuk mempertanggung jawabkan dosa-dosanya. Tapi apa? TAPI APA, HAH? Hanya karena usia Naruto masih di bawah 17 tahun, pengadilan tidak mengadilinya dengan dalih pendidikan atau segala hal yang menggelikan itu. NARUTOMU ITU HARUSNYA DIPENJARA! TAPI APA? KEKUASAAN ORANGTUANYALAH YANG MEMBUATNYA TERBEBAS DARI SEGALA TUNTUTAN ITU. DAN AKU MAU SEKARANG KAU YANG MENANGGUNG DOSA-DOSA KEKASIHMU YANG BRENGSEK ITU!" Bentakan keras Shikamaru menyentak perasaan Sasuke hingga kembali mengingat seluruh rangkaian mimpi buruknya. Karena mimpi buruk itu adalah kejadian nyata yang sampai sekarang selalu membuat hidupnya tak tenang.

"Ma…Maaf… kami tidak sengaja, Shikamaru. Yang menabrak kendaraan-kendaraan itu bukan kami tapi truk–"

"TAPI HAL ITU TIDAK AKAN TERJADI JIKA BUKAN KARENA KELALAIAN KALIAN!" Shikamaru yang kalap segera membanting tubuh Sasuke kemudian menindihnya dari belakang. Dia menjambak rambut raven itu sambil menyelipkan pisau di bawah lehernya. Membuat Sasuke memekik ketakutan dan kembali bergetar karena merasa terancam.

"Kau tahu Sasuke?" bisikan pelan Shikamaru cukup mengerikan jika dilakukan dengan suara dalam yang menekan. Dia menutup bibir Sasuke kemudian membelai pipinya menggunakan pisau. Menyalurkan kengerian jika harus membayangkan ujung tajam benda itu menancap di kulit pipinya. "Sebenarnya aku tak ingin melakukan ini. Kau cukup manis bagiku. Tapi sayangnya wajah pendosamu membuatku muak."

Sasuke menjerit kencang ketika Shikamaru kembali membanting tubuhnya kemudian menyayat lengan kirinya. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi menindihnya sambil menancapkan pisau itu di lantai –tepat di sebelah pipi Sasuke. Salah-salah kulit pipinya yang tertancap kalau ia tak segera mengelak tadi.

"Oh, kau menangis?" Shikamaru menunjukan ekspresi ibanya pada Sasuke sembari memainkan bibir Sasuke yang licin dan ranum. "Aku jadi ingat, aku pernah merasakan tekstur bibirmu ini, merasakan betapa manisnya dirimu. Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidaklah cukup membuatku terkesan. Kau tetaplah pembunuh Sasuke," bisiknya, yang kini mengingatkan Sasuke atas peristiwa pelecehan di toilet panti asuhan waktu itu.

Sasuke masih mengingatnya. Saat dia dibekap lalu diseret menuju bilik paling ujung. Orang itu juga membanting dan menindih tubuhnya. Mengancamnya dengan pisau, lalu membisikan kata pembunuh di telinganya. Ketika Sasuke merasa shock, orang itu mengambil kesempatan untuk menutup matanya dengan kain. Sasuke hanya mampu memberontak lemah ketika tangannya dicengkram lalu mulutnya dibungkam oleh ciuman yang menuntut. Dia ketakutan. Dan jauh lebih takut lagi ketika dirinya mulai merasa sesak dan nyaris tak mampu menarik napas secara teratur.

"Aargh!" Sasuke memekik. Lamunannya buyar oleh sebuah cekikan yang menyakitkan, lalu mulutnya yang terbuka dicium buas oleh Shikamaru. Ia meronta panik. Dadanya sesak, dan lehernya juga semakin tercekik oleh tangan Shikamaru. Sementara pemuda nanas itu sendiri dengan lihai memasukan lidahnya untuk menggerayangi rongga mulut Sasuke, tanpa tahu kalau pemuda di bawah tindihannya ini terlihat begitu menderita karena kesulitan bernapas.

Setelah puas mencium dan melihat wajah tersiksa Sasuke, lagi-lagi Shikamaru melepaskannya. Memberikan obat Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya sebelum menghancurkannya berkeping-keping.

"Cukup Shikamaru. Tolong lepaskan aku," rintih Sasuke memelas melihat obat miliknya dihancurkan oleh Shikamaru. Ia takut ketika dirinya kehabisan napas, obat itu takkan bisa menyelamatkannya lagi.

"Cukup? Aku baru saja ingin mengajakmu bersenang-senang, Sasuke," ucap Shikamaru kalem, namum seringai kejam di bibirnya terpatri lebar bagaikan iblis.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke bergerak tidak nyaman ketika Shikamaru membalikan tubuhnya kemudian mendekapnya erat.

"Ingat permainan yang sempat kita mainkan di panti asuhan waktu itu, Sasuke? Tentang kejar-kejaran? Aku akan mengejarmu, dan kau akan lari, mengerti? Tapi… kalau kau tertangkap maka aku akan segera membunuhmu," jelas Shikamaru sambil berbisik. Suaranya terdengar santai berbanding terbalik dengan degupan jantung Sasuke yang serasa mau pecah. Tentu saja ia kaget, karena permainan yang Shikamaru katakan itu sungguh menakutkan.

"A-apa?" lirihnya. Matanya bergerak cemas saat Shikamaru kembali menarik pisau yang tertancap di lantai kemudian menggunakannya untuk memotong tali ikatan Sasuke.

"Sekarang larilah," titahnya, mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh dengan mata yang terlihat dingin dan menusuk.

"Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh kan?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

Shikamaru menyunggingkan senyum liciknya sembari memainkan ujung pisau itu membentur lantai. Menciptakan suara nyaring yang memekakan telinga. "Tunggu apa lagi Sasuke? Aku sudah memulai hitunganku. Jika kau masih tetap disini, maka permainannya akan segera berakhir."

Mendengar ucapan itu, mau tak mau Sasuke menutup mulutnya lalu menangis terisak. Ia bangkit dari lantai dengan langkah gemetar dan limbung. Ia hampir saja terjatuh lagi, tapi untung saja Sasuke cepat-cepat berpegangan kemudian menggerakan kakinya untuk berlari menjauhi Shikamaru. Sasuke harus bisa menemukan jalan keluar sebelum Shikamaru menemukannya.

"Hati-hati, salah arah sedikit saja kau bisa mati di tanganku Sasuke," Ia terkekeh tanpa dosa. "Tapi kuperingatkan, kemanapun kau berlari dan bersembunyi, aku pasti akan tetap bisa menemukanmu."

Sasuke masih sempat mendengar hal itu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tempat Shikamaru berada, kemudian mencari-cari jalan keluar di sebuah tempat kumuh yang luas, yang Sasuke tebak tempat ini adalah sebuah pabrik tidak terpakai. Tapi sepertinya mesin-mesin yang ada di pabrik ini masih bisa digunakan walau sudah berkarat.

"Siap tidak siap, aku segera datang, Sasuke," Shikamaru telah selesai berhitung. Matanya berkilat antusias ketika menjilati bibirnya sendiri, kemudian dia membayangkan ekspresi seperti apa yang akan Sasuke pakai ketika ia menerkam dan membunuhnya nanti.

 **.**

Klakson mobil berkali-kali ditekan, dijadikan objek sasaran emosi oleh Naruto ketika ia mendapati jalan yang ditujunya harus mengalami kemacetan parah seperti ini.

"Hei, bergeraklah sedikit brengsek!" umpat Naruto pada sebuah mobil angkot yang tidak mau bergerak sejak 15 menit lalu. Sebenarnya wajar, bagaimana mobil itu mau bergerak jika kendaraan di depannya pun tidak bisa bergerak.

"Tenang Naruto. Kalau kau emosian seperti ini bagaimana caranya kita bisa cepat sampai ke pabrik itu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Sasuke disana sedang dalam bahaya. Si brengsek itu rupanya ingin bermain-main denganku. Dia memberikanku alamat palsu dan memberikan secarik memo baru dengan alamat pabrik yang tidak terpakai. Lalu setelah ini apa? Apakah nanti di pabrik itu akan ada memo lainnya yang mengantarkan kita ke tempat asing lainnya, hah?!"

Suigetsu menutup kedua telinganya mendengar nada bentakan kasar yang menggelegar dari mulut Naruto. Sesungguhnya dia juga kesal, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Penculik itu pastilah cerdik. Dia sudah memperkirakan sebelumnya kalau Itachi akan menghubungi polisi untuk menyelamatkan adiknya. Karena itulah ia menaruh memo lain yang menghubungkan mereka ke tempat yang sensungguhnya dimana Sasuke disekap.

"Apa kau sudah mendapat kabar dari Gaara dan Shikamaru?" Naruto bertanya sambil membanting setir kemudinya kearah kiri, bermaksud mengambil jalan pintas untuk menghindari kemacetan.

"Ya, Gaara bilang dia akan segera menyusul ke pabrik itu lalu menelpon bantuan secara diam-diam, sementara Shikamaru sendiri dia bilang, dia sedang berusaha mengambil rute tercepat untuk sampai di pabrik itu."

"Bagus. Apapun yang terjadi, kalian harus menyelamatkan Sasuke dan membawanya pergi ke tempat yang aman."

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku akan menghajar bedebah itu sampai tulang-tulang di tubuhnya patah satu-persatu."

Percuma mengajak bicara orang yang sedang panik dan kesetanan. Pasti jawabannya akan melantur. Atau, apa yang dikatakan Naruto akan benar-benar ia lakukan.

"Berdoa saja semoga Sasuke tidak apa-apa," ucap Suigetsu sambil merenung. Tatapannya lurus memperhatikan satu titik dikejauhan sana. Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja bertambah tidak enak.

 **.**

Sasuke menutup rapat mulutnya saat mendengar bunyi derap langkah kaki Shikamaru yang bergerak mendekat. Ia sudah berusaha mencari pintu keluar di pabrik ini, tapi ia selalu gagal. Banyak pintu yang terkunci hingga membuatnya harus berputar-putar tanpa arah. Sasuke merasa tak kuasa lagi untuk berlari. Dadanya sudah sangat sesak. Ia tak mungkin mengandalkan obatnya lagi yang telah dihancurkan oleh Shikamaru. Sasuke menekuk kedua lutut kakinya dan menempelkannya erat-erat di depan dada. Kedua tangannya masih senantiasa menutup mulutnya untuk mencegahnya berteriak ketika merasa kaget secara spontan.

Tring. Tring.

Bunyi ujung pisau yang pukulkan pada besi, menciptakan suasana mencekam yang menakutkan. Mata Sasuke bergerak-gerak gelisah ketika melihat adanya bayangan kaki Shikamaru yang berjalan mendekat kearah mesin tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Sa-su-ke, dimana kau? Kau tidak bisa lari dari tempat ini sayang~" Nada sing a song yang menggetarkan seluruh keberaniannya menambah ketegangan yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat keluar dan membiarkan permainan ini berakhir. Atau… kau ingin aku menemukanmu secara sukarela? Hm, baiklah… aku akan segera menemukanmu lalu menikam jantungmu itu sampai hancur."

Bekapan tangan yang membungkam mulutnya semakin menguat. Sasuke menangis ketakutan ketika membayangkan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru akan benar-benar dia lakukan terhadapnya.

"Apa kau ada disini Sasuke?" Shikamaru mulai berjongkok, mengecek bagian bawah mesin yang hanya dipenuhi debu dan sarang laba-laba. Ia mendecak kecewa, sebelum tertawa dengan kerasnya. "Sepertinya kau tidak ada disini ya?"

Pelan-pelan Sasuke mulai bergerak. Dia ingin pergi dari ruangan pengap nan kotor ini. Dia tak ingin tertangkap lalu dibunuh dengan cara yang keji.

"Tapi…," Perkataan Shikamaru yang menggantung tersebut, membuat Sasuke urung melakukan niatannya. Dia mendelik ketakutan saat melihat bayangan Shikamaru perlahan menunduk tepat di hadapannya. Disaat itulah Sasuke mulai menahan napas dengan debaran jantung yang tidak terkendali. "Ah… ternyata memang tidak ada disini."

Bayangan Shikamaru terhenti disusul helaan napas kecewa yang terhembus dari mulut pemuda nanas itu. Sasuke mengusap dadanya sambil menarik napas teratur yang terkesan lega. Ia melihat bayangan kaki Shikamaru menjauh, dan suara derap langkahnya semakin lama semakin tak terdengar lagi. Sasuke mengira dirinya sudah aman. Dia berniat membalik tubuhnya lalu keluar dari celah yang lain, sebelum seringai mengerikan Shikamaru tertera jelas di lensa onyx nya yang berembun. Sasuke hampir menjerit, tapi tangan Shikamaru sudah lebih dulu membungkamnya.

"Hahaha, sayangnya aku hanya bercanda. Aku tahu kau ada disini Sasuke," Shikamaru menarik kaki Sasuke sampai dia keluar dari bawah mesin dengan tubuh yang tak henti-hentinya memberontak panik. Dia menatap pura-pura iba sorotan kelam Sasuke yang mendelik kesana kemari penuh ketakutan. Tapi ia tak peduli dan malah tertawa sekeras-kerasnya sebelum mengayunkan pisau itu tepat kearah jantung Sasuke bersemayam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenernya tadi mau dibuat Oneshoot. Tapi karena wordnya cukup panjang makanya saya potong dulu sampai sini. Nanti malem baru saya selesain chap endingnya dan insya allah akan di publish besok.

Rencananya tadi mau buat fic romance yang Sasukenya itu lemah dan penyakitan, tapi pas iseng-iseng masukim crime, eh malah jadinya kaya gini. Sebenernya ini hampir mirip sama fic aku yang satunya lagi judulnya "Cover boy" Mungkin nanti akan Nagisa publish juga kalau ada waktu luang.

Buat my bebeb, maaf ya kalo ficnya malah terkesan dark kaya gini. Abis aku gatel sih kalu udah menyangkut tema kaya ginian. Sekalian aja aku tempatin Sasuke di posisi yang berbahaya dengan Naruto sebagai sosok penyelamatnya.

Saya adalah fans fanatik Uchiha Sasuke, dan saya sangat suka membaca ff Narusasu yang menggambarkan karakter Sasuke dengan berbeda-beda. Ga harus selalu IC yang terkadang membuat bosan dan terkesan monoton. Ini sih menurut saya ya, ga tau menurut kalian gimana. Kalau menurut saya ceritanya menarik, ya mau se'OOC dan semustahil apapun saya akan tetap menyukainya. Karena itulah saya ga terlalu mempermasalahkan karakter Sasuke di fic-fic para author lainnya. Memang ga ada salahnya membuat IC, tapi ga semua ide dan alur cerita yang kita dapat harus dengan tokoh yang IC kan?


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita menghubungi Itachi dan Sai juga?" saran Suigetsu. Naruto tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk membenarkan hal itu.

"Benar juga. Mereka pasti khawatir, ketika tidak mendapati keberadaan Sasuke dimanapun dalam ruangan itu."

"Kakaknya yang overprotektif itu pasti sedang mengamuk disuatu tempat karena mencemaskan Sasuke."

"Ya, kau benar. Kalau begitu tolong kau hubungi Sai dan beritahu alamat yang sempat kita temukan di tempat itu."

"Itachi pasti membunuhmu karena merahasiakan hal ini, Naruto."

"Aku tidak peduli," Naruto membanting kemudinya kearah kiri. Ia dapat melihat bangunan besar yang menjulang beberapa ratus meter di depan sana. Seketika itu pula matanya menggelap, emosi yang sempat ia tahan sedari tadi kini membuncah menyesakan dada. "Yang terpenting bagiku sekarang adalah Sasuke."

 **.**

Pisau itu tertahan di udara dengan Sasuke sebagai pelaku penahannya. Kedua tangannya bergetar, ketika harus saling dorong-mendorong pisau kearah yang berlawanan dengan Shikamaru. Namun, karena ia memakai dua tangan tentu saja Sasuke lebih unggul. Hal itu menyebabkan Shikamaru kehilangan konsentrasinya dan melonggarkan bekapan tangan di mulut Sasuke, seketika itu pula Sasuke menggigit kulit tangannya, kemudian menendang jauh pisau itu beserta perut Shikamaru dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Sial kau Sasuke!" Dia meraung ganas. Buruannya kembali kabur dan permainan akhirnya kembali berlanjut. Shikamaru mendengus kasar sebelum bangkit dari posisi terjatuhnya untuk memungut pisau itu kembali. Matanya yang dipenuhi dendam dan kebencian, mencari-cari persembunyian Sasuke di ruangan lain. Tapi hal itu bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Shikamaru. Dia adalah seorang predator, sementara Sasuke adalah kelinci buruannya. Ia yang lebih tahu mengenai seluk beluk pabrik ini dibandingkan dirinya.

"Kali ini kau bersembunyi dimana, Sasuke?"

Sebuah mesin besar yang biasa digunakan untuk mengemas daging dalam kaleng kini terpampang di hadapan Shikamaru. Dia bersiul senang melihat tempat permainannya yang lebih menantang. Jari-jari telapak tangannya menyentuh debu-debu yang menempel di sepanjang mesin itu berada. Matanya menatap awas, meski sesekali harus terpukau pada pisau pencacah daging raksasa yang tertempel di salah satu mesin besar itu.

"Kau mendatangi tempat yang menarik, Sasuke. Aku sampai tidak sabar ingin menguliti tubuhmu yang mulus itu."

Kekehan kering Shikamaru membahana di ruangan luas itu. Dia semakin tertawa ketika menangkap adanya pergerakan disalah satu mesin yang ada di tempat ini.

 **.**

Kedua pemuda itu segera keluar dari dalam mobil setelah sampai di alamat yang mereka tuju. Sebuah pabrik pengemas daging yang dulunya sempat beroperasi di tempat ini sebelum akhirnya dipindahkan. Naruto menutup pintu mobil dengan penuh amarah, kemudian berlari cepat memasuki pintu depan pabrik yang memang tidak dikunci. Diikuti oleh Suigetsu yang mengekor dari belakang.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak selantang-lantangnya sampai suaranya memantul di lorong besar itu. Menciptakan gaung yang terus-menerus terdengar hingga ke ujung lorong pabrik.

"Ada pintu di ujung sana, Naruto," tunjuk Suigetsu. Dan benar saja terdapat sebuah pintu usang yang kelihatannya telah lapuk. Tetapi sayangnya terkunci. Naruto memberikan komando pada Suigetsu untuk mendobrak pintu kayu berlapis seng itu bersama-sama.

Dan akhirnya setelah dua kali dobrakan, pintu itupun berhasil dibobol paksa. Naruto dengan segera memasuki ruangan itu. Matanya dengan teliti mencari-cari keberadaan sosok kekasihnya. Sementara nalurinya menuntun dirinya untuk merasakan hawa beradaan lain yang terdapat di ruangan itu. Naruto terdiam sebentar, memilah-milih jalur mana yang akan ia lewati agar bisa cepat menemukan Sasuke. Setelah menimbang dengan matang akhirnya Naruto memilih jalur paling kiri yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan ruangan luas. Ia bisa melihat ada banyak pintu besar yang akan menghubungkannya ke ruangan lain.

"SASUKEEEE DIMANA KAU? AKU DATANG, TEME!" Teriakan melengking Naruto lagi-lagi memantulkan gaung di sekitar tempat itu.

Klontang!

Bunyi kaleng yang terjatuh seketika membuat Naruto terdiam. Telinganya bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya. Ia harus memastikan dari mana bunyi itu berasal kemudian mengeceknya. Karena siapa tahu itu suara si penculik atau mungkin Sasuke.

"Hei, jangan berteriak seenaknya. Kau bisa memberitahu penculik itu kedatanganmu."

"Memang itu tujuanku."

"Bukan begitu, Naruto. Tapi akan sangat menguntungkan baginya mengetahui posisi dirimu, sementara kau sendiri tidak tahu dimana posisinya sekarang."

Naruto tidak mempedulikan hal itu dan terus saja berjalan maju menuju salah satu ruangan yang ada di dalam pabrik itu.

 **.**

Sasuke keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya setelah berhasil mengecoh Shikamaru. Dia membawa sebuah balok kayu di tangannya yang kemudian dia ayunkan untuk menghantam kepala Shikamaru. Sialnya, pemuda nanas itu berhasil menghindar, namun serangan itu tetap mengenai lengan Shikamaru sampai pisau yang ia genggam terpental jauh masuk ke dalam kolong mesin.

Memanfaatkan keadaan, Sasuke berencana untuk kabur, sebelum Shikamaru mentackel salah satu kakinya hingga tersungkur.

"Aw!" Sasuke meringis saat merasakan lantai kotor berdebu itu menghantam kuat tubuh bagian depannya. Dia ingin bangkit, ingin berlari mencari jalan keluar, tapi Shikamaru sudah lebih dulu menjambak rambutnya.

"Ternyata kau tidak bisa dianggap remeh," Ditariknya kepala Sasuke sampai tubuh itu berlutut paksa dengan Shikamaru sebagai penggeraknya. "Tapi tidak apa-apa. Permainan ini menjadi semakin seru karena perlawananmu yang sia-sia ini, Sasuke."

"Ah, lepaskan! Shikamaru kau gila!" Umpatan kasar Sasuke mendatangkan sebuah gelak tawa dari mulut Shikamaru. Pemuda itu menyeretnya kearah rak penyimpanan, meraih sebuah tali, namun sayangnya tali-tali yang ia temukan sudah tidak layak untuk dipakai lagi.

"Wah, wah, aku kehabisan tali. Bagaimana ini?" tanyanya dengan pose bingung yang dibuat-buat.

"Lepaskan aku Shikamaru!" Sasuke memukul-mukul tangan Shikamaru yang masih menjambak kuat helai ravennya. Ia merasa napasnya kembali sesak. Sasuke bahkan mengembuskan napasnya dengan terengah-engah.

"Kau memang tidak bisa diam," desisnya, membanting tubuh Sasuke sampai menabrak mesin di ruangan itu.

Sasuke lagi-lagi meringis, sebelum merasakan kedua tangannya diraup kemudian dibanting kearah lantai.

"Tapi untungnya aku masih memiliki ini untuk menjinakanmu. Bagaimanapun aku harus mendandanimu terlebih dahulu sebelum kekasih pirangmu itu datang menjemputmu."

"Na-Naruto?"

"Hm, dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Kau senang kan?" Shikamaru melepaskan segel gulungan lakban yang baru ia temukan diatas rak penyimpanan. Lalu memotongnya sedikit untuk membungkam mulut Sasuke terlebih dahulu. "Tapi sebaiknya kau diam, atau aku akan kehilangan kesenangan untuk menyiksa kekasih brengsekmu itu."

Sasuke memberontak dalam kuncian Shikamaru. Kakinya menendang-nendang punggung pemuda itu yang tampak asyik meninding pinggang belakangnya. "Hmmpphh!"

Rontaan lemah Sasuke yang tidak terlalu berarti, tidak semudah itu berhasil mengusir Shikamaru. Lelaki itu kembali menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri setelah mengamankan kedua pergelangan tangan Sasuke dengan lilitan lakban. Kedua tangan Sasuke telah kembali terikat di belakang tubuhnya, dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

"Sekarang tidurlah pangeran," katanya sedikit menahan jengkel sambil mendorong Sasuke hingga berbaring paksa diatas mesin rolling. Shikamaru masih dapat merasakan lengan kirinya yang kebas akibat pukulan kayu yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Karena itulah ia menjadi geram. "Kali ini tidak ada ampun lagi untukmu!"

Firasat Sasuke merasakan adanya sesuatu yang buruk. Sejak tadipun ia memang merasa tidak nyaman, merasa takut, tetapi untuk kali ini ia merasa seperti tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana lagi. Shikamaru sudah mengikat kedua kakinya kembali, lalu menahan perutnya dengan melilitkan gulungan lakban terhadap mesin rolling yang ia tiduri.

"Kalau kau bisa sedikit lebih penurut, mungkin aku akan memberikan dispensasiku untukmu," tawanya, membelai wajah Sasuke yang terlihat enggan disentuh. Tangan Shikamaru seketika itu langsung merayap kearah dadanya. Mencubit gemas niple pink menggodanya yang masih lunak, lalu memutirnya sesuka hati.

Sasuke bergerak semakin tidak nyaman juga panik. Namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain hanya menjerit dengan suaranya yang tertahan. Matanya berotasi cepat, seperti memikirkan rencana bagaimana caranya ia bisa terbebas dari tempat ini. Tapi tak ada satupun cara yang mampu ia pikirkan.

Halusnya permukaan kulit dada Sasuke, membuat Shikamaru tergoda untuk melakukan hal yang lebih. Semenjak kekasihnya meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu, ia sudah tak pernah lagi melakukan sesuatu yang intim. Ironisnya, satu-satunya pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya justru adalah orang yang menyebabkan kekasihnya terbunuh. Walaupun bukan Sasuke yang menjadi pelaku utama kecelakaan beruntun itu terjadi, tapi tetap saja Sasuke harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan tak termaafkan yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya.

Shikamaru semakin tergerak untuk menaiki tubuh mulus nan menggoda itu. Dia menjilati bibirnya, mengarahkan mulutnya untuk mengecap bagaimana rasa yang ia dapatkan dari kulit Sasuke. Ia membiarkan pemuda raven itu berteriak sepuasnya, meronta meskipun itu percuma, yang ia inginkan hanyalah mencicipi apa yang ingin ia cicipi. Shikamaru mengarahkan mulutnya kearah leher Sasuke setelah menghisap kedua putingnya yang mulai membengkak. Menghancurkan harga diri yang dipertahankan Sasuke mati-matian. Bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah membiarkan Naruto melakukannya sejauh ini.

Gigi-giginya menggigit gemas tekstur kenyal yang ia rasakan saat mengulum kulit leher Sasuke. Aroma mint bercampur vanila yang memabukan seketika itu pula meningkatkan napsunya ketahap yang lebih liar. Shikamaru menggeram, menikmati ketidak berdayaan Sasuke, beserta ekspresi ketakutannya yang tidak tenang, lalu kembali berseringai. Dia menarik lakban di mulut pemuda itu hanya untuk melumat habis bibir plum sang Uchiha.

BRAK!

Bunyi benturan keras disusul bantingan pintu yang terbuka, mengembalikan kewarasan otak Shikamaru. Dia sadar kalau Naruto sudah datang, karena itulah dia membenarkan penampilannya, lalu kembali menyekap bibir bengkak Sasuke dengan lakban. Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menemukan benda-benda yang ia cari kemudian merangkainya menjadi sebuah permainan yang menegangkan untuk Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak banyak bergerak, Sasuke," ancam Shikamaru yang mulai mengikatkan sebuah pemberat diatas tuas penggerak mesin yang ditiduri oleh Sasuke. "Kalau kau banyak bergerak apalagi sampai menyenggol benda ini, kau bisa mati."

Mata Sasuke membelalak lebar sebelum kembali menggeliat untuk melemahkan ikatan lakban di tangan dan kakinya.

"Pemberat ini bisa jatuh, menarik sebuah tuas yang akan mengantarkanmu pada pisau cincang raksasa di tempat itu," tunjuknya, kearah pisau cincang besar yang tadi sempat ia lihat. Biasanya mesin rolling yang ditiduri oleh Sasuke akan ditaruh sebuah daging yang kemudian akan dicacah sampai halus.

Sasuke memekik ketakutan. Dadanya mulai sesak lagi ketika harus memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu mengerikan baginya.

"Tapi kau tenang saja… tali ini memang sudah cukup rapuh, jadi tanpa kau menyenggolnya pun benda ini akan tetap jatuh untuk menarik tuasnya. Dan disaat hal itu terjadi, maka kau hanya perlu berdoa semoga rasa sakitnya tidak terlalu lama, Sasuke."

Kepala Sasuke menggeleng kuat. Disertai linangan airmata yang membanjiri sudut matanya. Shikamaru mendekatinya perlahan hanya untuk mengecup dahi Sasuke seolah mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya.

"Maaf, kau sudah merebut nyawa kekasihku, jadi aku juga tidak akan segan untuk merebut nyawamu. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan segera mengirim Naruto untuk menemanimu di akhirat nanti."

Sasuke mengumam kian panik. Ia menatap Shikamaru dengan penuh permohonan yang hanya ditanggapi oleh seringai licik si pemuda. Saat itu Sasuke merasa telah putus harapan. Dia merasa tak akan bisa selamat, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara teriakan keras yang ia kenali sebagai suara Naruto.

"SASUKEEEE DIMANA KAU? AKU DATANG, TEME!"

Suara itu layaknya oasis yang terdapat di gurun gersang yang menyesatkan. Sasuke seketika merasa sangat senang. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi lakban yang membekap mulutnya menyulitkan dia untuk bersuara.

Klontang!

Shikamaru tanpa sengaja menyenggol jatuh sebuah kaleng alumunium kosong, sampai menimbulkan suara berisik yang langsung dirutukinya habis-habisan. Kalau begini, permainannya akan segera cepat berakhir dengan sangat membosankan.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberi sambutan pada kekasihmu yang baru datang itu, Sasuke."

Mata Sasuke menatap horor seringai keji yang terpoles di sudut bibir Shikamaru. Dia berharap tak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada kekasihnya. Ia tak ingin Naruto terluka apalagi sampai celaka.

 **.**

"Naruto, tunggu jangan ceroboh!" protes Suigetsu yang lantas menggeplak kepala Naruto dengan gemas.

"Aw! Apa-apaan sih kau ini?!" dengus Naruto tak terima. Ingin rasa-rasanya ia mencekik sahabat baiknya ini sampai mati. Tidak tahukah Suigetsu kalau dada Naruto serasa sesak ketika harus membayangkan bagaimana nasib Sasuke selama disekap. Ia bahkan tidak tahu, hal-hal apa saja yang telah diperbuat pelaku penculikan itu padanya. Naruto sangat takut. Dan lebih takut lagi kalau harus membayangkan penyakit asma Sasuke kambuh disituasi darurat seperti ini.

"Kau tidak bisa memasuki ruangan-ruangan ini dengan seenaknya, bodoh! Bagaimana kalau ada jebakan? Kau bisa mati!"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Mana mungkin penculik itu sempat menyiapkan hal-hal rumit seperti itu dalam hitungan jam?"

Suigetsu menggaruk pipinya. Merasa tersadar atas kebodohannya sendiri. Ia memberikan cengirannya yang hanya dibalas pelototan sadis dari Naruto. "Aku hanya berusaha untuk hati-hati."

Naruto mengabaikan hal itu, dan lebih memilih mencari keberadaan Sasuke kembali. Tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, dirinya sudah mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang bergerak mendekati mereka.

"Siapa itu?" bisik Suigetsu di telinga Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu hanya mengedikan bahu sambil menajamkan seluruh indera di tubuhnya. Tetapi setelah memasang sikap siaga dan was-was dalam memperhatikan sekitar, ternyata sosok Shikamarulah yang ia temukan di tempat ini. Seketika itu pula Suigetsu menghela napas lega, namun tidak bagi Naruto yang merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Kalian sudah datang? Aku menunggu kalian sejak tadi. Aku tidak bisa menemukan Sasuke dimanapun. Apakah kalian yakin kalau memo yang kalian temukan benar-benar menunjukkan alamat ini?"

Suigetsu mengangguk sebelum menjawabnya. "Kami yakin, karena hanya memo itulah yang kami temukan ketika mencari keberadaan Sasuke di tempat itu. Apa kau benar-benar yakin tidak menemukan Sasuke dimanapun di dalam pabrik ini?"

Shikamaru menganggukinya. Lalu menatap Naruto yang terlihat pasif dari yang biasanya. "Ada apa Naruto?"

"Tidak," Dia menggeleng. Tapi matanya terus memperhatikan penampilan Shikamaru yang begitu berantakan. "Kenapa dengan tanganmu?" selidiknya, yang merasa gerakan lengan kiri Shikamaru begitu terbatas.

"Oh ini, tadi saat meneliti seluruh ruangan yang ada di pabrik ini, aku malah tertimpa plafon yang telah lapuk. Tidak terlalu besar sih, tapi cukup membuat tanganku serasa kebas."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau masuk, padahal pintu depan terkunci."

"Aku? Aku masuk lewat pintu belakang. Kupikir lebih aman lewat sana daripada harus mengunakan pintu depan. Terlalu beresiko."

Jawaban itu tidak membuat Naruto cukup puas. Ia masih merasa adanya hal yang aneh dan ganjil dari Shikamaru.

"Lagipula," Shikamaru terkekeh. "Pintu depan bukannya tidak di kunci?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kau saja lewat pintu belakang?"

Shikamaru menghentikan tawanya, lalu menghela napas panjang. "Bukannya tadi sudah kukatakan kalau aku sudah meneliti seluruh ruangan yang ada di pabrik ini? Tentu saja aku tahu."

"Hm, tapi kau lupa mengatakan kalau pintu lorong depan terkunci dan engsel pintunya sudah cukup tua dan rusak untuk dibuka secara manual."

Kali ini Shikamaru diam membisu. Hanya tatapan matanya yang terus terarah memperhatikan raut tenang Naruto. Sementara Suigetsu sama sekali tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Dan satu lagi Shikamaru. Seingatku, Suigetsu tidak pernah mengatakan soal memo yang kami temukan di lokasi pertama. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Pernyataan telak dari hipotesis Naruto, seketika membuahkan gelak tawa dari mulut Shikamaru. Di detik itu jugalah kedoknya telah terbongkar, hingga Suigetsu yang tidak mengerti akhirnya menjadi mengerti kalau arah pembicaraan Naruto tadi ternyata untuk memojokan Shikamaru sebagai pelaku penculikan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Shikamaru?" tuntut Naruto datar. Nada suaranya terdengar begitu dingin dan menusuk.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Kenapa kau menyebabkan kecelakaan 3 tahun lalu itu terjadi? Gara-gara kau aku harus kehilangan orang yang sangat kucintai."

Kebenaran yang terungkap, serasa membuat Naruto seakan tertampar dengan kejamnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti…."

"Ya, kau memang tidak mengerti. Yang kau tahu hanya bersikap seenaknya di jalanan. Menunjukan bahwa dirimu itu berkuasa dan memiliki segalanya. Tapi kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau tindakanmu itu bisa merugikan orang lain. Tindakanmu itu telah menyebabkan banyak nyawa menghilang termasuk nyawa kekasihku!"

"Shikamaru—"

"Aku ada di dalam bus yang terbalik itu bersama kekasihku. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya ketika melihat orang yang kita cintai harus meregang nyawa secara mengenaskan. Dan itu semua terjadi tepat di depan mataku."

Naruto memperhatikan luapan emosi yang tercetak nyata di raut wajah yang biasanya terlihat tenang dan dewasa. Tapi pada detik ini, ia tak lagi melihat semua hal itu dari sosok Shikamaru.

"Jadi kau dendam padaku? Apa kau yang sudah membuat Sasuke nyaris tertimpa pot tanaman di kampus? Apa kau juga yang sudah menyerangnya di toilet panti asuhan?"

"Ya, ya, dan ya, aku yang sudah melakukan hal itu. Tapi kau masih kurang tepat Naruto. Kau ingat kejadian saat kalian nyaris tertabrak. Itu adalah perbuatan orang-orang suruhanku. Aku sangat ingin membunuh Sasuke pada saat itu, tapi sayangnya aku gagal."

"Kau!—"

"Tapi tenang saja… aku pasti berhasil membunuhnya kali ini. Dan aku akan turut membunuhmu, begitu juga dengan kau Suigetsu."

Pemuda berambut perak itu tersentak mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya yang gemetar. "A-Aku?"

"Jangan melibatkan orang lain yang tidak bersalah! Kalau kau dendam, maka balaslah aku dengan cara yang jantan. Tapi tidak dengan cara pengecut yang menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pelampiasanmu, Shikamaru!" Naruto menerjang Shikamaru dan segera menghadiahinya berbagai macam pukulan.

"Kekasihmu itu juga bersalah, Naruto!" raungnya, mencoba untuk berkelit, lalu mengunci tubuh Naruto dengan cara menindihnya dari atas. Shikamaru segera melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di leher Naruto. "Jadi dia pantas untuk mati."

Naruto menggeram marah. Dia mengayunkan kepalanya untuk menghantam dagu Shikamaru sampai mulutnya berdarah. Dia yakin lidahnya pasti tergigit, atau paling tidak giginya telah menyobek gusi mulutnya sendiri.

"NA-RU-TO!" Shikamaru semakin murka dengan meraih sebuah balok tebal dan melayangkannya ke segala arah. Hendak membabat habis kepala dan tubuh Naruto.

"Biar kutebak. Kau sengaja memberitahuku soal Sai dan Sasuke di taman belakang waktu itu agar aku cemburu kemudian bertengkar dengannya kan?"

Shikamaru tertawa keras mengingat hal itu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau rencananya itu akan berhasil, dan Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Sai adalah kakak sepupu Sasuke. "Ya, kau lihat? Betapa bodohnya dirimu pada saat itu Naruto. Kau bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, karena hal itulah aku bisa menculiknya darimu, setelah sebelumnya aku berhasil memukul kepala Sai sampai terjatuh. Lelaki itu hanyalah penghalang. Dia bisa menghancurkan rencanaku karena ke'overprotektifannya yang menggelikan itu."

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Shikamaru."

"KAULAH. YANG LEBIH. BRENGSEK DARIKU. PEMBUNUH!" Emosi Shikamaru yang meledak-ledak membuat kekuatan serangannya bertambah besar dua kali lipat. Balok kayu itu hampir menghantam bahu Naruto, kalau ia tidak cekatan untuk menghindar. Tapi diserangan yang berikutnya, balok kayu itu berhasil menumbangkan Suigetsu yang kurang waspada melihat serangan Shikamaru.

"Satu lalat telah tumbang, kini tinggal tersisa satu," Bibirnya mengukir senyuman licik. Sembari melempar kuat-kuat balok itu untuk mengalihkan konsentrasi Naruto. Shikamaru merogoh saku celananya hanya untuk mengambil pisau lipat cadangan, lalu menyerang Naruto dengan benda itu.

Naruto lagi-lagi mengelak. Melancarkan tendang serta pukulan yang semuanya dapat ditepis dengan mudah oleh Shikamaru. Mereka sempat berduel. Saling menyerang dan bertahan. Melemparkan umpatan. Lalu mengecoh gerakan masing-masing untuk melumpuhkan salah satu diantara mereka berdua. Sampai pada akhirnya Shikamaru berhasil menyenggol keseimbangan Naruto, membuat pemuda blonde itu terpeleset, kemudian menikamkan pisau itu hingga menembus perutnya tanpa pertahanan yang berarti.

"Aaahk!" jeritan Naruto terdengar cukup keras sampai melebarkan senyum kemenangan di bibir Shikamaru. Ketika pisau itu dicabut paksa dan kembali dihujamkan menuju perutnya, Naruto berhasil menahan niatan itu lalu membalik keadaan. Dia melempar pisau itu ke sudut ruangan, memukul tubuh Shikamaru hingga bertubi-tubi, lalu merasakan aliran darah yang keluar dari mulut lukanya bertambah deras. Naruto bisa kehabisan darah jika ia tidak segera mendapatkan pertolongan.

Disaat Naruto hendak bangkit. Dia merasa tungkai kakinya lemas. Darah yang terus keluar, membuat pandangannya lama-lama memburam, tapi ia tetap berusaha untuk bertahan. Naruto harus menemukan Sasuke, kemudian memastikan keadaannya terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak menyadari Shikamaru yang kembali bangkit dan hendak menghantam kepalanya menggunakan pipa. Namun, seseorang yang baru saja tiba berhasil menggagalkan niatan itu dan menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Gaara?" panggil Naruto serak, yang pada saat berbalik telah mendapati Gaara telah menumbangkan Shikamaru ke arah lantai.

"Maafkan keterlambatanku, Naruto."

Pemuda pirang itu hanya mengulum senyuman lemah. Lalu tak lama mereka berdua tersentak, saat mendengar bunyi pergerakan mesin yang cukup memekakan telinga.

"Hahaha, Sasukemu sebentar lagi akan menjadi daging cincang, Naruto," kata Shikamaru tertawa puas di bawah kuncian Gaara.

Kepalan tangan Naruto memadat keras, seakan ingin menghancurkan wajah Shikamaru dalam sekali serang. Tetapi bukan saatnya untuk mengamuk, dia harus menyelamatkan Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Sialnya, tungkai kaki Naruto tidak bisa diajak bersahabat. Rasanya tulang-tulang di tubuhnya berubah menjadi jelly. Tidak bisa ia gerakan sama sekali.

"Erh!" Naruto melepaskan kemejanya. Berjalan terseok-seok sambil mengikatkan pakaian itu ke pinggangnya. Ia berniat menghentikan pendarahan atas lukanya untuk beberapa saat. Setelah itu barulah Naruto memaksa kakinya untuk berlari memasuki ruangan tempat bunyi mesin itu berasal.

 **.**

Sesaat setelah Shikamaru meninggalkannya di tempat ini sendirian, Sasuke kembali meronta. Dia menjerit-jerit, berharap Naruto segera menemukan keberadaannya. Berkali-kali ia melirik tuas mesin yang masih berada di posisi semula, namun dengan sebuah pemberat yang tergantung diatasnya. Ketakutan Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi tatkala melihat lapisan tali yang menahan bobot pemberat itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai terkikis. Ia tidak mau mati di tangan Shikamaru. Ia tidak mau mati dengan cara mengerikan seperti ini.

"Mmmppp!" Sasuke menggerakan kaki dan tangannya. Tetap berusaha melemahkan ikatan yang membelenggu pergerakan tubuhnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia mencoba, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa membebaskan dirinya sendiri. Yang ada pergelangan tangannya malah memerah sakit. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli, asalkan ia bisa terbebas dari tempat ini bersama dengan Naruto.

Ia kembali meronta-ronta, sampai pada akhirnya pemberat itu jatuh menimpa tuas mesin yang langsung patah karena sudah terlalu lapuk, lalu tak lama mesin mulai menyala dengan memperdengarkan suara berisik yang membuat telinganya sakit. Mata Sasuke melebar ngeri, ketika merasakan badan mesin yang ia tiduri perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak mendekati pisau cincang yang sudah bergerak mencacah udara dengan kejamnya. Sasuke hanya mampu menangis. Ia terlalu ketakutan untuk melihat kematiannya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya suara familiar yang begitu ia rindukan terdengar di dalam gendang telinganya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto memasuki ruangan besar itu dengan tubuh yang terseok-seok. Napasnya berembus tidak teratur, dengan pengelihatan yang nyaris tidak fokus menatap ke depan.

Sasuke segera menjerit memanggil kekasihnya dengan suara yang masih terbekap. Ia melihat ekspresi panik kekasihnya bercampur dengan tatapan ngeri. Naruto seperti mencari-cari sesuatu, sebelum memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari lagi menghampirinya.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke lega ketika lakban yang membekapnya berhasil dilepaskan oleh Naruto. Selanjutnya Sasuke memperhatikan penampilan Naruto yang berantakan. Kemejanya terlepas lalu diikatkan ke pinggangnya yang terluka, sementara tubuh atasnya yang setengah telanjang dibasahi oleh banyak keringat. "Kau terluka."

"Kau juga," balas Naruto sembari mencoba melepaskan lilitan lakban yang menahan tubuh kekasihnya dengan badan mesin menggunakan cutter yang sempat ia temukan di atas meja besi. "Dengar, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu setelah kita keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini."

Sasuke mengangguki ucapan itu, lalu kembali melirik pisau besar yang perlahan-lahan semakin dekat. Bukan pisau itulah yang mendekati mereka, melainkan dirinya yang bergerak meluncur mendekatinya.

"Naru—"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke," sela Naruto yang masih fokus memotong lilitan lakban dengan kernyitan jelas di dahi. Namun, pisau cutter yang ia gunakan rupa-rupanya harus terpental jatuh karena tangannya terlalu gemetar saat menggenggamnya. "Shit! Tenang Sasuke, aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

Sasuke melirik pisau eksekusinya yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. "Naruto!"

"Aku sedang berusaha, Sasuke," kata Naruto. Ia memotong lilitan lakban itu dengan giginya. Tangannya juga ikut menarik secara sembrono asalkan benda-benda itu segera terlepas dari tubuh kekasihnya. "Come on!" Mau tak mau Naruto ikut panik juga. Jarak mereka dengan pisau besar itu hanya 3 meter. Naruto mulai pesimis, namun ia tetap tidak menyerah.

Mesin itu semakin bergerak mendekati pisau eksekusi mereka yang sudah puluhan kali mencincang udara. Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Ia ikut meronta-ronta agar ikatan lakban di perutnya segera terlepas. Sementara itu Naruto mulai lelah mengoyaknya menggunakan gigi. Ia akhirnya mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa di dalam dirinya untuk menarik lakban-lakban itu sampai putus dengan jarak satu meter dari pisau besar itu berada. Usaha Naruto rupanya membuahkan hasil. Sebelum kaki Sasuke menyentuh pisau besar itu, Naruto sudah lebih dulu mengangkatnya, kemudian melompat turun dengan begitu sembrono. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga. Kesadarannya pun semakin lama semakin menipis.

"Naruto… Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke tak sempat menghela napas lega setelah berhasil terselamatkan dari kematian yang mengerikan. Karena ia sudah harus merasa panik lagi ketika melihat keadaan Naruto yang bertambah buruk. Peluh di tubuhnya semakin banyak, napasnya terembus kian lemah, lalu kedua mata biru itu terpejam erat. Menggambarkan rasa sakit dan kelelahan yang amat sangat di wajah tampan itu.

"Naruto," Ingin sekali Sasuke menyentuhnya, tapi pergelangan tangannya masih terikat. "Jangan menakutiku… bangun kau, Dobe!"

"Sasuke!" Teriakan Itachi di depan pintu ruangan, mengalihkan wajah pilu Sasuke dari Naruto.

"Aniki…."

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka? Apa penculik itu menyakitimu?" cerca Itachi sambil mendekap erat tubuhnya.

"Aniki, Naruto…," Sasuke terisak pedih. Menyadarkan Itachi akan sesosok pemuda blonde yang tergeletak pingsan dengan pinggang penuh bercak darah dari balik lilitan kemeja miliknya. "Tolong Naruto, Aniki. Dia baru saja menyelamatkanku. Dia sudah berkorban nyawa hanya untuk memastikan aku selamat. Kumohon tolong dia, Aniki…."

Itachi mengangguk pasrah. Lalu memeluk Sasuke sebelum melepaskan ikatan yang menjerat di tubuh adiknya. Setelah itu barulah ia menolong Naruto dengan membopong tubuh pemuda blonde itu bersama Gaara. Sementara Sai yang baru saja tiba bersama para polisi, langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan mendekapnya dengan berjuta rasa syukur yang tak mampu ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

 **.**

Ia terbangun menatap langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih bersih dengan sebuah lampu neon kecil sebagai hiasannya. Ia menggerakan kepalanya, merotasikan matanya. Ternyata nuansa yang menghiasi kamar ini sama seperti warna langit-langitnya. Putih. Apa dia ada di surga? Tapi seingatnya, ia tadi berada di dalam pelukan kakak sepupunya, kenapa sekarang ia bisa berada disini.

Denyutan ngilu yang menyerang kepalanya, seketika menghentikan lamunan Sasuke. Dia sadar, bahwa tempat ini bukan surga. Dia belum mati. Karena ruangan serba putih ini tercium bau obat-obatan yang menyengat. Dia pasti pingsan lalu segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Tapi ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Naruto?

Pintu ruang rawatnya terbuka, disertai munculnya sosok sang kakak yang terlihat begitu lega melihat dirinya sudah siuman dari pingsan.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana dengan dadamu? Apa masih sesak?" tanya Itachi bertubi-tubi, namun dengan bibir yang penuh dengan senyuman kelegaan. Ia tergerak untuk mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh puncak kepala Sasuke. Mengusap rambut serta dahinya yang sedikit hangat.

"Naruto mana, Aniki? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

Pertanyaan lemah itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Itachi selama beberapa detik. Sebelum tangannya merambat untuk mengusap pipi Sasuke yang pucat.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia selamat, Sasuke. Luka tusukan di perutnya memang cukup dalam, tapi untungnya tidak mengenai organ vital."

Sasuke menghela napas lega. Ia senang. Sangat senang. Dan dia juga tak henti-hentinya bersyukur dalam hati.

"Apa kau masih takut?"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat sebelum menggerakan bibirnya untuk bicara. "Aku sudah tidak takut lagi. Saat Naruto datang dan menyelamatkanku, aku tahu aku pasti akan aman di sisinya."

Itachi masih tersenyum. Dia masih ingat ketika Sai membantunya berjalan, Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menangis karena melihat kondisi Naruto yang begitu buruk. Itachi juga ingat kalau tubuh Sasuke terus bergetar, efek ketegangan yang sempat ia rasakan di tempat penyekapan itu masihlah ada. Ditambah lagi selama hampir 10 jam dirinya diculik, Sasuke belum makan dan minum apapun. Karena itulah Itachi menjadi cemas, apalagi Sasuke sempat pingsan saat asmanya kambuh.

"Ya, kau aman karena dia menepati janjinya untuk menyelamatkanmu. Dia selalu melindungimu kan?"

"Hn."

"Tapi, Aniki belum bisa merelakanmu bersamanya."

"Ke-Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke kecewa. Itachi mengecup pipinya, lalu menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sasuke.

"Terlalu cepat bagiku untuk kehilanganmu. Rasanya baru kemarin aku menenangkanmu saat kematian Kaasan dan Tousan. Baru kemarin juga rasanya, aku bertekad untuk menjadi pengganti yang tak kalah baik dari beliau untukmu. Semua terlalu cepat Sasuke. Aniki tidak mau digantikan secepat ini dengan pemuda pirang itu."

Tidak ada respon yang diberikan Sasuke. Dia terlalu terkejut juga terharu. Pelan-pelan Sasuke menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk membungkus wajah Itachi.

"Aniki terlalu berlebihan. Aniki adalah kakakku, sementara Naruto kekasihku. Tentu saja kalian berbeda dan memiliki tugas yang berbeda pula."

"Benarkah?" tanya Itachi geli. Ia tak mengira adik kecilnya yang manja ini ternyata sudah tumbuh begitu dewasa.

"Tugas Aniki yaitu mendukung apapun jalan yang aku pilih, kau juga harus memastikan aku ini tidak akan salah mengambil langkah, itulah gunanya seorang kakak, bukan? Sementara Naruto, dia akan menjadi pendampingku selamanya, namun kau juga akan tetap bisa mendampingiku karena kau adalah kakakku."

Tak ada hal yang dapat membuat Itachi tersenyum bangga. Dia tahu adiknya memang sudah besar. Sasuke berhak memilik jalannya sendiri. Seperti ucapannya tadi, tugas Itachi yaitu memastikan bahwa jalan yang dipilih Sasuke adalah benar. Dan memang, pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu adalah hal yang tepat untuk dipilih Sasuke sebagai pendamping hidup. Naruto sosok yang pemberani, pemegang teguh tekad serta janjinya, dan satu hal yang pasti. Itachi yakin Naruto akan selalu menjaga dan mencintai adiknya. Pemuda itu tak akan pernah menyakitinya. Itachi percaya.

"Boleh aku melihat keadaannya? Aku… ingin bertemu dengannya," pinta Sasuke agak takut. Apa Itachi akan kembali memisahkannya dengan Naruto? Kakaknya kan tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka.

Itachi menatap teduh Sasuke selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk sambil mengecup pipi adiknya yang mulai merona cerah. "Tentu saja. Kau boleh bertemu dengannya, atau menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius dengannya, Aniki berjanji untuk mendukung apapun yang kau pilih. Aniki hanya meminta satu hal. Kau harus bahagia dengan pemuda yang kau pertahankan itu."

"Terima kasih, Aniki."

"Kalau begitu, Aniki akan mengambilkan kursi roda untukmu. Kau masih sangat lemah, seharusnya kau tidak memaksakan diri berjalan dulu."

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk antusias. Dia memperhatikan Itachi yang berjalan keluar ruangan untuk mengambilkannya kursi roda. Tapi tak berapa lama rupanya ia sudah kembali lagi. Sasuke ingin tersenyum seraya bangkit dari ranjang rawatnya, namun ia harus tersentak ketika mendapati bukan sosok kakaknyalah yang ternyata memasuki ruangan, melainkan Gaara.

"Kau… mau apa?"

Melihat Sasuke yang masih ketakutan ketika berhadapan dengannya, sedikit tidaknya menyebabkan perasaan Gaara sedikit nyeri. Ia sudah bertekad untuk meminta maaf lalu menjelaskan mengenai perasaannya selama ini pada Sasuke.

"Kau masih takut soal kejadian di kampus waktu itu? Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sasuke," ucap Gaara tulus. Sasuke memperhatikannya dalam diam. Melihat pemuda berhelai merah itu mulai mendekatinya lalu menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kau jangan marah atau sampai membenciku."

Sasuke menimbang sebentar jawabannya, dan kemudian mengangguk hingga membuat Gaara menghela napas lega.

"Dulu, saat kami bertiga bertemu denganmu di kelas 1, kami sudah jatuh hati padamu. Aku, Suigetsu, dan Naruto, kami bertiga saling berlomba-lomba untuk menarik perhatian darimu. Kami sampai membuat tantangan mengenai siapa yang pertama kali berhasil mendapatkan hatimu maka dialah yang menang. Dan ternyata seperti yang kau tahu, Narutolah yang kau pilih. Saat itu aku dan Suigetsu merasa sangat kecewa dan cemburu, tapi karena Naruto adalah sahabat kami, maka kami mencoba untuk berlapang dada. Tapi tidak semudah itu untuk kami berdua melenyapkan perasaan ini. Kami sungguh tersiksa Sasuke. Karena itu kami berdua memutuskan untuk mengabaikan dirimu, bersikap seolah tidak peduli dan tidak menyukaimu. Semua itu kami lakukan agar perasaan ini suatu saat nanti bisa menghilang."

Penjelasan itu membuat Sasuke berkedip secara lambat. Sasuke seperti tak mampu mempercayai pendengarannya. Ia pikir selama ini Suigetsu dan Gaara membencinya. Ia pikir saat di SMA dulu hanya Narutolah yang menaruh perhatian padanya. Namun, ternyata ia salah. Kedua pemuda yang selalu bersikap tak bersahabat padanya, rupanya memendam sebuah perasaan tulus untuk Sasuke.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Sasuke pelan seperti bisikan.

Gaara mengangguk lalu menatap dalam mata hitam Sasuke. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kejadian di kampus waktu itu… aku sungguh tidak bisa menahan keinginanku untuk menyentuhmu. Tapi mulai hari ini, aku berjanji akan mencoba bersikap biasa. Suigetsu juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Dia sangat ingin membuka lembaran yang baru lalu berteman akrab denganmu."

Senyum Sasuke mengembang. Lalu dia mengangguk penuh semangat. "Ya, kita akan berteman."

Keduanya tersenyum hangat. Saling membuka lembaran yang baru dan menutup lembaran lama yang telah usang. Tak lama pintu ruangan kembali terbuka, kali ini benar Itachilah yang membuka pintu ruang rawat itu.

"Loh, ada temanmu?" sapa Itachi ramah. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasa suka bersikap dingin.

"Gaara hanya menjengukku. Dia ini sahabatnya Naruto, Aniki."

"Sou," tanggap Itachi yang kemudian membalas senyuman ramah Gaara. Ia kemudian membantu Sasuke bangun dari ranjangnya kemudian mendudukannya di atas kursi roda. Setelah itu barulah Itachi beranjak ke belakang untuk mendorong kursi roda itu menuju ruang rawat Naruto.

 **.**

Mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang berada tak jauh dari kamar rawat Sasuke. Itachi yang membukakan pintu ruang rawat Naruto, kemudian kembali mendorong kursi roda yang di duduki Sasuke ke dalam kamar. Rupanya disana sudah ada Suigetsu yang nampak terduduk di kursi samping ranjang pasien dengan kepala yang di perban rapi.

"Oh, Sasuke," Pemuda bersurai perak itu lekas berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dengan senyuman tulusnya. Hal itu sedikit membuat Sasuke kikuk karena tak terbiasa melihat wajah yang dulunya selalu menatap dirinya sinis, kini berubah menjadi ramah.

"Kudengar kau juga terluka?" tanya Sasuke berbasa-basi.

"Hm, hanya luka ringan sebenarnya. Walaupun saat siuman terasa sangat sakit, tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?"

"Aku… baik. Hanya tergores sedikit dan ya… asmaku kambuh."

Suigetsu kembali tersenyum. Sesungguhnya ia merasa lega melihat Sasuke yang tidak terluka parah dan juga baik-baik saja. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa sangat canggung jika harus berhadapan dengannya seperti ini.

"Uh, kau… ingin menjenguk, Naruto?" tanyanya, mengalihkan rasa canggung dan kaku yang meliputi ruangan itu. Itachi yang masih setia berada di belakang Sasuke hanya tersenyum maklum. Sedikitnya ia sudah mencuri dengar mengenai persoalan Gaara dan Suigetsu ketika mengambilkan kursi roda untuk Sasuke tadi.

"Hn. Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Dia masih belum sadar dari pingsannya. Tadi dokter melakukan operasi kecil untuk menjahil luka di perutnya, dan juga memastikan kalau tidak ada lempengan logam yang tertinggal di dalam dagingnya. Mungkin… ia akan segera siuman."

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk memutar kursi roda. Ia ingin menghampiri Naruto dan juga menyentuhnya. Ia sangat merindukan sosok pemuda pirang yang dicintainya itu.

Seolah mengerti, Suigetsu dan Itachi akhirnya memilih untuk membiarkan Sasuke berdua dengan Naruto di ruangan itu. Meskipun Naruto masih dalam keadaan pingsan, tapi tetap saja, Sasuke membutuhkan privasi untuk mencurahkan segala rasa rindunya kepada Naruto.

"Cepat sembuh, Naruto," bisik Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian meraih tangan tan Naruto yang begitu besar dan terasa begitu hangat dalam genggaman tangannya yang dingin. Ia menyentuhkan telapak tangan itu ke pipinya seraya tersenyum lembut. "Kau seharusnya tahu aku hanya mencintaimu. Hubunganku dengan Sai-nii hanya sebatas hubungan persaudaraan saja tidak lebih dari itu. Dia itu kakak sepupuku, kau sudah salah paham, Dobe," Bibirnya mengerucut sebal, lalu tak lama ikut membaringkan kepalanya di ranjang itu dengan menjadikan tangan Naruto yang ia genggam sebagai bantalannya. "Tapi salahku juga yang tidak menjelaskannya padamu sejak awal."

Ocehan Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan suasana ruangan itu mendadak hening. Hanya terdengar bunyi mesin pendeteksi jantung, deru napas Naruto dan dirinya yang terkesan normal, lalu bunyi detik jam yang terpasang di sudut ruangan rawat itu.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Kau sudah membuatku khawatir sampai nyaris terkena serangan jantung. Aku merasa selalu menjadi beban untukmu. Aku tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, sampai-sampai Shikamaru bisa menculikku dengan mudah. Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal dia, aku sangat tidak menyangka kalau ternyata selama ini dia memiliki rencana jahat untuk mencelakaiku. Aku takut Naruto…," Suaranya melirih disertai rasa kantuk yang kembali menyerang kedua matanya. "Aku takut…," Dan Sasuke benar-benar tertidur di sebelah ranjang Naruto.

Setelah memastikan deru napas Sasuke kembali teratur, dan tidak lagi terdengar suara ocehannya, Naruto pelan-pelan membuka kedua belah matanya. Menoleh ke samping ranjang di mana kepala Sasuke terkulai menindih sebelah telapak tangannya yang digenggam. Naruto tersenyum lembut. Dia hendak bangkit untuk duduk, namun rasa nyeri yang menusuk perutnya kembali ia rasakan hingga Naruto harus bergerak secara hati-hati dan berusaha untuk tidak menyenggol perban di perutnya.

"Sasuke," lafalnya serak sembari mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang diinfus. "Jangan takut… Karena aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku juga mencintaimu, Teme. Bahkan lebih besar dari apa yang kau bayangkan." Bibir pucatnya mengulas senyum lembut.

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya, berniat untuk bangkit berdiri, setelah sebelumnya ia berhasil menarik tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Sasuke. Dia terkekeh kecil, melihat betapa manisnya raut pemuda yang sangat dicintainya. Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke dan juga pelipis matanya, kemudian menggendong tubuh kurus itu hati-hati, memindahkannya ke atas ranjang dengan dia yang juga ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. Kali ini tidur Naruto pasti bisa lebih nyenyak karena ada Sasuke di dalam pelukannya.

 **.**

Ketika pagi menjelang, Sasuke yang terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya langsung tersentak. Terlebih lagi ia melihat Naruto yang sudah berbaring menyamping dengan berbantalkan sebelah lengan untuk memandangi wajah terkejutnya.

Suara kekehan serak yang begitu sexy di telinganya disertai kecupan hangat yang mendarat di bibir ranumnya, seketika membuat pergerakan Sasuke membeku selama beberapa detik.

"Pagi, Suke."

Mata Sasuke berkedip dengan gerakan yang cukup menggemaskan bagi Naruto. Karena itulah pemuda blonde itu mencium bibirnya sekali lagi dengan lumatan yang lebih intim dan dalam.

"Ngh —Mmpph!" Leguhan merdu yang mengalun dari sepasang bibir ranum yang telah membengkak itu meningkatkan semangat Naruto untuk terus mendominasinya. Saat ini bahkan Naruto sudah mengubah posisinya dan menindih tubuh ramping Sasuke dari atas. Kedua tangannya menekan pergelangan tangan Sasuke sebagai bentuk rasa gemasnya. "Hah… Naru —Nghmm… to."

"Kau tidak membalas sapaanku?"

Ekspresi kebingungan Sasuke yang terlihat manis membuatnya kian gemas saja. Mata indah berwarna hitam itu terlihat sayu dengan pipi kemerahan yang menambah keindahan paras kekasih ravennya.

"Pa…Pagi."

"Mana ciuman untukku?"

Pipi Sasuke sukses merona merah semakin pekat. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, sementara Naruto mulai terkekeh geli melihat tingkah lakunya. "Kau… kau sudah mendapatkannya tadi."

"Hee? Apa? Itu kan aku yang menciummu tapi kau belum."

"Do-Dobe!"

Naruto yang tergelak kembali mencium bibirnya dengam gesit. Sampai Sasuke harus memukul bahunya karena merasa tak siap atas serangan tiba-tiba itu.

"Sasuke, maaf… Aku sudah membentakmu di taman waktu itu dan juga salah paham padamu," Ucapan Naruto mengembalikan fokus perhatian Sasuke terhadap matanya. "Aku begitu bodoh. Aku sampai tidak tahu kalau Sai itu kakak sepupumu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Hn."

"Kau mau memaafkanku kan?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Itu berarti aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu lagi kan?"

Tawaran yang cukup menggiurkan. Tentu saja tanpa ditanya Sasuke akan menjawab ya. Tapi karena terlalu senang ia sampai tak mampu menjawabnya dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya lagi dan lagi.

Helaan napas lega terembus jelas dari bibir Naruto. "Terima kasih," Dan ia kembali menciumi bibir Sasuke sebagai luapan rasa bahagianya. Naruto bahkan sampai merambatkan bibirnya untuk menyesap aroma dan perpotongan kulit kenyal Sasuke yang begitu manis dan halus. Ia menjilati rahang sang Uchiha hingga turun ke arah lehernya.

"Nghh… Naruhh…."

Suara Sasuke yang begitu menggoda ketika mendesah semakin membuat Naruto semangat dan giat menjilat dan menghisap kulit lembut itu. Tangannya yang gatal mulai melepas kancing piyama pasien Sasuke, dan kemudian melahap gemas puting dadanya yang berwarna pink segar.

"Mmhh!" Sasuke menggigit telapak tangannya, menahan sensasi kenikmatan yang diberikan Naruto terhadapnya. Tak lama ia mendesah dengan mulut terbuka ketika tangan Naruto yang begitu nakal mulai meremas-remas adik kecilnya yang masih lemas.

"EKHEM!" Deheman super keras itu menyentak kedua remaja yang sedang terbakar gairah. Rona merah yang menjalari di kedua pipi Sasuke seketika itu pula berubah terkejut. Tak terkecuali Naruto yang saat ini mulai tergagap.

Seseorang yang telah berdiri angkuh di depan pintu mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Wajahnya yang datar terlihat tegas dan dingin, dan dia menarik tubuh Sasuke yang sudah setengah telanjang dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku membiarkan Sasuke tidur disini semalam bersamamu, hanya untuk menunjukan rasa terima kasihku karena kau telah menyelamatkan adikku. Tapi… untuk berpikir kau bisa menyentuhnya lebih dari bibir, kau salah besar anak muda."

Delikan maut sang putra sulung Uchiha membuat wajah Naruto memucat. Di depan pintu ruangan juga telah berdiri Sai yang sudah terkikik melihat ekspresi pias Naruto yang begitu menghibur.

"Ma-ma-ma-maafkan…a-a-aku, Itachi-san."

"Hmph," gumam Itachi seraya menggerakan tangannya untuk menutupi dada Sasuke yang terbuka.

"A-Aniki," Sasuke menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia ingin turun dari gendongan kakaknya. Ia masih ingin bersama dengan Naruto.

"Kau masih butuh banyak istirahat. Sebaiknya kita pulang, Otouto."

"Ta-Tapi…."

"I-Itachi-san, aku masih—"

"Kau juga masih sakit kan, Naruto-kun?" tanya Itachi dengan tatapan mata yang dingin dan terkesan mengancam. "Sebaiknya kau juga istirahat agar kau cepat sembuh."

Naruto mengangguk cepat sembari menelan gugup ludahnya sendiri. "Tapi, Sasuke—" Ia ingin menyentuh Sasukenya tapi Itachi sudah lebih dulu melangkah mundur hingga yang berhasil disentuh oleh Naruto hanyalah udara kosong.

"Maaf, tapi bibir adikku ini akan kusegel. Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya sembarangan. Mengerti?" tegasnya, dengan mata melotot hingga membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

Sasuke yang masih berada digendongan kakaknya hanya dapat merengut dan mengumpat kesal dalam hati ketika bibirnya ditutup rapat menggunakan telapak tangan kakaknya. "Mmpp—"

"Ayo kita pulang Sasuke," ajak Itachi, lalu berbalik. Membiarkan Naruto kembali menggapai udara diikuti oleh Sasuke yang juga tak rela dipisahkan secepat ini.

"Mmph."

"Sasuke."

Itachi menyeringai diam-diam karena telah berhasil membuat kedua remaja itu frustasi. Ia mempertahankan bekapan tangannya ketika merasakan Sasuke yang mulai memberontak. Saat sudah berada di luar ruangan barulah ia melepaskannya.

"Aniki jahat," ujar Sasuke cemberut.

"Biar saja. Habisnya kau juga jahat."

"Aku jahat kenapa?"

Alis Itachi terangkat tinggi melihat nada merajuk dari bibir mungil adiknya. "Kau membiarkan Naruto menciummu, tapi menolak saat Aniki cium."

Sasuke melongo, lalu tertawa geli juga mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

"Jangan tertawa. Dasar anak nakal," katanya gemas sambil mencium bibir Sasuke yang berada di gendongannya.

Sai yang mengekori keduanya hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala. Tapi dalam hati ia juga ingin mencium adik sepupunya yang menggemaskan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Sasuke menidurkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Naruto sembari menikmati sejuknya udara di bawah pohon besar ini.

"Kau sudah dengar?"

"Apa? Shikamaru yang divonis mengidap gangguan kejiwaan?"

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Dia kabur dari tempat penangkaran orang gila."

Tubuh Sasuke mematung mendengarnya. Ia bangkit dari acara berbaringnya lalu menatap mata Naruto seolah menginginkan penjelasan lebih.

"Suigetsu yang mengabarinya padaku pagi tadi. Dia bilang, Shikamaru membius petugas yang ingin membawakan makan malam ke kamarnya. Entah dia curi dari mana obat bius itu, tapi salah seorang dokter mengatakan, kita harus berhati-hati karena siapa tahu dia sedang menyamar di sekitar kita."

Sasuke masih tetap membisu. Dia memperhatikan guguran daun dengan tatapan tak fokus. Tapi sentuhan Naruto pada dagunya, berhasil menarik penuh kesadarannya kembali.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan melindungimu. Kau juga tidak sendiri, kau memiliki Itachi-nii, Sai, Suigetsu, Gaara, dan juga orang-orang yang menyayangimu," Naruto mengacak gemas surai rambut Sasuke kemudian merangkulnya hangat. "Dia takkan berani macam-macam, atau aku akan menghajarnya habis-habisan."

Kali ini Sasuke mengangguk. Menyamankan diri di dalam rangkulan Naruto, kemudian merasakan jari tan milik kekasihnya kembali menarik dagunya. Sasuke tak perlu bertanya untuk tahu karena ia bisa menangkap gelagat Naruto yang seperti ingin mencium bibirnya. Yah, tidak masalah sih mumpung kedua kakaknya yang overprotektif itu tidak ada.

Namun, rupanya Sasuke salah. Ia tak mengira jika sebuah tangan pucat yang tiba-tiba terulur dari belakang lehernya menutup celah bibirnya yang hampir dicium oleh Naruto. Menjadikan punggung tangan itulah yang membentur bibir penuh kekasih pirangnya.

"Aw, uh, Sai?" respon Naruto kecewa. Hatinya kembali jengkel karena niatannya terus saja dihalangi. Dia kan hanya ingin mencium bibir kekasihnya.

"Selagi ada aku. Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuh bibir Sasuke. Pokoknya bibir adik sepupuku yang manis ini kusegel!" katanya tegas, yang membuat tubuh Naruto seakan lumer bagai es yang meleleh.

 _Yak! Uchiha sialan!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya fic gaje ini selesai. Saya ga terlalu konsen ngetik chap 2 ini gara2 di depan rumah lagi berisik karena ada yang nikahan *pout*

Abis ini aku mau buat fic baru lagi. Ada yang punya ide atau saran buat req? Tapi jangan nagih fic yang lama dulu ya. Laptop saya lagi rusak. Ini aja ngetiknya pake tablet. Hehehe...

Makasih untuk yang masih setia baca dan review. Kalian selalu menjadi penyemangat nomor 1 untuk para author *kecup atu-atu*


End file.
